Forbidden Fruit of the Juiciest Kind
by holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: Priest!Killian CS AU. Killian Jones is the new head of St. Catherine's Catholic church and private school, his very first priesthood job out of seminary school. When naughty student Emma Swan sets her sights on him, will he be able to restrain himself or will he give into temptation? Rated M.
1. Part One

_Summary: Killian Jones is the new head of St. Catherine's Catholic church and private school, his very first priesthood job out of seminary school. When naughty student Emma Swan sets her sights on him, will he be able to restrain himself or will he give into temptation? _

_AN: The inspiration for the fic came from the song "Heaven Knows" and "Going to Hell" by The Pretty Reckless. A fair note please don't picture Mary Margaret as the sister, I just used the name not the person. I've wanted to write a priest!Killian AU for so long and now I finally have! I'm really excited about it! I haven't decided how long this is going to be yet, so bear with me. A big shout out to Nicki, oncertwice for helping to motivate me to write this. All of this smut is dedicated to Haleigh, onceuponajollyroger. This is also un-beta', sorry for any mistakes there may or may not be. Enjoy!_

**Forbidden Fruit of the Juiciest Kind**

**A Priest!Killian Captain Swan AU**

**PART ONE**

When the students of St. Catherine's first found out that the head of the church was stepping down and being replaced by a much younger Priest the whole school was buzzing with the news, scrambling, some even going as far as to imagine what that person may look like, sound like, be like… None of them were prepared for the first day that Father Jones made his appearance.

Along with being head of the church, Father Jones would also be heading up the catholic school that was held within the church's walls. Quite a gigantic undertaking for such a new man of the cloth. St. Catherine's did not have the best reputation when it came to its students so it didn't come as much of a surprise when Father Carmine stepped down from the position at the ripe old age of 65. The student body made up of 150 kids from grades one through twelve were looking forward to meeting the pushover they hired to wrangle them. None of them were expecting their newest priest and principal to come in the form of a 32 year old Greek god…

"Father Jones, this is our twelve grade class…" the sister announced, gaining the attention from the class as the pair walked into the classroom during their tour of the school.

"Welcome Father Jones, such a pleasure to have you here with us. I speak for myself and all of the other Sister's here that it's truly an honor to have you here," their teacher, Sister Mary Margaret greeted him with a firm and awkward hand shake sending the class of fifteen into stitches at the sight of their celibate teacher falling over herself because of the attractive priest.

"Thank you Sister…?"

"Mary Margaret," she told him, her cheeks flushing slightly at the attentions she was giving Father Jones who had done absolutely nothing to warrant them.

"May I have my hand back please Sister?" Father Jones asked awkwardly, turning to the students, his face going red with embarrassment as they looked on.

"Oh my! So sorry Father…" she pulled her hand away.

"It's no problem…" he dismissed, covertly wiping his now sweaty palm on his slacks, hoping that no one noticed.

Emma Swan took one last drag of her cigarette, throwing it to the ground and stomping it out with the heel of her combat boot. Emma let out a long sigh, pushing off from the brick wall of the school building that concealed her nicely when she needed a smoke break. Today was the day they were to meet Father Jones, most likely another crusty old white guy with a superiority complex and bad breath. She was in no rush to be introduced to him. Emma shifted her back onto her shoulder, taking out a piece of gum from a small interior pocket and put a piece of it in her mouth to chase away the obvious smell of the cigarette on her breath before heading to class.

"Miss Swan, so glad you could join us this morning…" Emma smirked at the voice of Sister Mary Margaret, the door slamming shut behind her, all eyes on Emma including a set of steel blue eyes the color of the ocean covered by long dark lashes belonging to that of a man wearing grey slacks, a black sweater vest over a button up clerical shirt made of the same shade of boring grey, a clerical collar tucked into it. Emma's mouth opened and closed quickly, trying to hide her surprise but hardly able to do so. The man couldn't be more than 30, with an appearance that could only be described as raw sex; dark features, slight muscular build, a dark slightly disheveled mop of hair on his head and a light dusting of facial hair running down from his side burns onto his cheeks and around his mouth that held pale pink lips so lusciously soft that she found herself fighting against the sinful images of just what he could do with that beautiful mouth of his which begged the question: why the hell did he commit himself to a life of chastity serving the man who may or may not even exist upstairs? A man that good looking had no business being kept away from the more carnal pleasures the world had to offer. He had to be gay. There was absolutely no way that this perfect male specimen chose this life on purpose. Emma allowed herself a moment to indulge in his very unfair overly-sexual presence, her tongue instinctively poking out of her lips to seductively wet them, her legs clenching together as the proof of her arousal made itself known. She had picked the worst day to go without panties.

"Please, by all means Miss Swan don't let me impede on your day dreams…" the sound of Sister Mary Margaret breaking through her thoughts, her faint red blush tinting her cheeks with embarrassment, "take a seat…" the horrid woman screeched like a bat at her.

"A real trouble maker that one is sir…" she cautioned as Emma passed them at the front of the classroom on the way to her seat, giving the good Father a delectable view of her ass as she sashayed to her desk, her long painted fingernails scraping against the table top before sliding into her assigned seat.

"Thank you, as I was saying earlier before we were so rudely interrupted, this is Father Jones and he has been assigned to St. Catherine's after Father Carmine retired," she introduced to the class.

"Everyone knows he was forced out," a voice muttered from somewhere in the classroom, the teacher scanning for the source angrily with a scowl, the class laughing at her expense.

"Father, why don't you introduce yourself to the class…" she suggested with the flourish of her wrinkly hand, Emma nearly puking in her mouth at the long white hairs and warts visible on the tops of them. Sister Mary Margaret was a frigid dried up old hag with a temper and a desperate need for a stiff one. She had no business dealing with the Lord or children for that matter.

"Thank you Sister," he said graciously, taking the spot at the head of the class to address them, Sister Mary Margaret standing idly by off to the side watching, "as the Sister said, I'm Father Jones, I was offered the job of the priesthood of this facility by Father Carmine himself who saw a great potential in me, for which I will be forever grateful for and recruited me straight out of seminary school," he explained, pausing when a student raised their hand to ask a question, "yes?" he pointed towards the student giving them permission to speak.

"So you're a fairly new priest then…?" a female student asked shyly, no doubt intimidated by Father Jones's _handsome _presence as he gave her a stern nod in response, "why did you become a priest?" she asked curiously.

"Abigail!" Sister Mary Margaret reprimanded, snapping her head towards the girl, "that was rather rude…"

"It's fine Sister…" he held up a hand to halt her actions with the soothing lilt of his voice, his accent making Emma melt in her chair. _An accent too? Is this guy even real? _

"I joined the clergy after I lost my wife of three years. At the time I was very depressed and searching for faith and it came to me in the form of joining the priesthood. It helped me in more ways than I could have ever imagined. It was easy to leave my previous life behind, I had nothing left. I don't know where I would be today without our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ," he remembered fondly, without a trace of sadness in his tone. He was straight, that much she was sure of and he was no longer morning his late wife, she guessed that more than just time healed the wounds of her passing. It didn't change the fact that it was terribly illegal and wrong to want this man with a burning passion but it didn't hurt to look at him… think about him… touch herself to the thought of him… Emma eyed his groin that was prominently on display in front of her, spreading her legs apart to hike up her skirt underneath her desk, her hands trailing up the creamy skin of her inner thighs as he continued to talk, his sexy lilting voice spurring her actions on further. Emma let out a sigh of contentment as her fingers grazed the wet silken folds of her sex, her own hand a poor substitution for what her body craved as her fingers glided gently against the moist cleft of her swollen clit, her eyes never leaving his, his voice drifting in out of her ears as she pleasured herself to him. Emma chewed on her bottom lip as she dipped two fingers inside of herself, pumping them in and out of herself as she continued to work at her clit with her thumb. Her head fell back against the assault when her fingers found the sweet spot inside of her, making her keen quietly, biting her lower lip fiercely to stifle the moans that threatened to spill forth. She could only imagine what dear Father Jones thought of her display, if he was even watching… Who was she kidding? She could feel his eyes on her. Emma wriggled in her seat on the brink of her climax, Father Jones unable to take his eyes off of her, his tongue sweeping over his bottom lip as he watched her fall apart. He couldn't find it in himself to look away, even though he knew he should. He was surely going to hell for this… she couldn't be more than 17… _God, please be 17… _Emma continued her pornographic sex act, bringing her head down against her desk to muffle her cries of ecstasy. Father Jones's expression was priceless, his eyes widening, his dark eyebrows shooting up into his hair line, inwardly groaning to himself. Emma picked herself up from the desk, panting, her hand going to wipe the drool gathering at the corner of her mouth, her blonde curls sticking slightly to her sweaty forehead, her face flushed with her climax. Father Jones had never seen a more erotic sight before. _Keep it together Jones. _Emma flashed him a knowing smirk, smacking the gum that sat in her mouth. _She knew! She knew he had watched her! _He was in deep shit, this girl was going to be the death of him.

_AN: Thank you so much for reading! This is only the beginning, it is far from over. Currently I'm anticipating this to be a short multi-chapter fanfiction with a couple of parts to it. Probably no more than 6. We will see if that changes. Review are always helpful and very much appreciated. I don't know when the next update will be, bear with me. Thank you for reading! _


	2. Part Two

_AN: I still can't believe the crazy response I've gotten on this fic! Like seriously you guys? Thank you all for reviewing, commenting, liking on tumblr, reblogging on tumblr, following and favoriting. You guys are freaking amazing! I'm so happy most of you guys share and accept my perviness. I may or may not be going to hell for writing this fic and I'm not even Catholic. Just a note that I'm going to try my hardest not to pretend that I know anything about Catholicism because I don't and it's just one big cluster fuck or words I don't know and some just happen to be in Latin (no offense to anyone part of the Catholic faith). Besides you guys didn't come here wanting to hear about how the Catholic church works… _

_This is once again un-beta'd. So forgive any minor errors you may encounter. All my smut is dedicated to my CS life partner, Haleigh, onceuponajollyroger. Also a big thanks to Nicki, oncertwice and Sabs, shecalledhimkillian (NeverlandawaitsUs on ) for pushing me and motivating me to complete this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! _

**Forbidden Fruit of the Juiciest Kind**

**Priest!Killian Captain Swan AU**

**PART TWO**

Heavy footsteps fell against the painted concrete floor, her steel toed combat boots sliding against the flooring as she made a sharp turn, dashing towards the hallway leading out to the sanctuary doors. Ordinarily she wouldn't have minded being late but the nuns were sticklers for attendance and tardiness when it came to morning mass. In any other school it would be the opposite but no, this was catholic school and religion trumped education every time. Heaven forbid someone miss a single mass. Missing mass was the equivalent of having sex on school property, something she was extremely guilty of in the past. Miss one mass and it was a one way ticket to hell _and_ suspension. She was banking on being able to quietly slip in unnoticed, she simply couldn't afford another school suspension, certainly not with her spotty school record.

Killian, Father Jones, _Father… _the idea would still take some getting used to. Killian paced outside the door of the sanctuary in preparation for his very first sermon, his robe whipping behind him as he walked back and forth nervously, a fist to his lips in deep concentration, trying to remember everything that he had learned in school, not wanting to leave a single thing out. Father Carmine had given him a grand opportunity and believed in him so much, he didn't want to disappoint.

Emma raced down the hallway, the sanctuary in sight down the very end of the long hallway. Emma picked up her pace, holding her bag closer to her, her head turning back the way she came to make sure she wasn't seen, hardly noticing the church's newest priest up ahead, Emma smacking right into him, sending both of them tumbling to the ground, the contents of her bag spilling out over the floor.

"I'm so sorry…" he began to apologize profusely, slightly flustered by the situation that he found himself in, his hands immediately finding the shoulders of the body that had crashed into him, his eyes going wide upon realizing just who the body belonged to, his gaze drifting lower to the skirt she wore which had risen up quite a few inches, the gentle swell of her bottom peeking out between a small scrap of black lace as she caught her bearings. Killian swallowed hard, his eyes drifting up towards the heavens in silent penance for his less than innocent thoughts. Emma raised her head, looking up at the man kneeling beside her like he was the second coming of Christ himself.

"Are you alright?" he asked, not even bothering to meet her eyes as he spoke, his own clamped shut to resist further temptation to look. Emma smirked triumphantly at the thought of knowing that she affected him this much, a small but noble victory in the war that raged on inside her. Emma turned her body towards him, lying with her back pressed against the floor, propping herself up on her elbows.

"You're really cute when your flustered…" she noted, her voice taking on a deeper more seductive tone, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. Killian's dark eyebrows shot into his hair line, his eyes snapping open upon her words.

"This is terribly inappropriate…" he offered, his mouth in a tight thin line, unyielding and unresponding.

"Don't worry… I'm not offended…" she breathed, her chest rising and falling heavily with every breath she took. Killian could just make out the ample breasts hidden beneath the dark thick sweater vest she wore with the light blue button up underneath it.

"_Miss…" _he addressed her sternly, silently begging for her to cease and desist.

"Name's Emma…" she corrected with a sly smile, "what's yours?" she teased, her legs drifting further apart the more nervous he became.

"_Father _Jones and I'd prefer if you addressed me as such…" he insisted firmly with a direct gesture of indifference.

"I think we are way past proper pleasantries by now, don't you think?" she taunted wickedly, her eyes falling towards her open legs in hopes of guiding his eyes to take another peek she desperately knew he wanted, "your first name if you'd please…" she told him with a suggestive tilt of her head, pushing her chest out hungrily as she waited with baited breath for his reply.

"_Emma…" _the sound of his name on his lips, the crooning lilt of his voice making her curse, "it's Father Jones…" he tried again. Emma pushed her lips into a pout, sliding her legs underneath her and crawling towards him, sealing the distance between them. Emma rose slowly to her knees in front of him, her lust filled eyes never leaving his, her head slinking around to the side of his head. He could feel her warm breath on his ear as his heart beat a wild tattoo in his chest.

"I can keep a secret, _Father…" _she whispered against his ear, her tongue lightly licking the shell of it making him shiver slightly, his eyes slamming shut with disgust for himself.

"Father Jones we're rea-," the nun's voice trailing off as she caught sight of them in a very compromising position, "oh my…" the woman gasped, a hand to her heart as if she had stopped breathing in that moment, her form stumbling against the back of the door in shock. Killian's mouth gaped at their current position, quickly pulling away from Emma, raking his mind for a valid excuse for the position they were in when Emma beat him to it…

"The good Father was just helping me up. Civic duty and whatnot…" she shrugged, flashing the nun an innocent smile, the picture of a perfect chaste school girl. Killian rolled his eyes inwardly in response looking towards the nun just in time to see her features begin to relax significantly. Killian breathed a heavy sigh of relief, his eyes once again reaching for the ceiling to thank God for his good fortune.

"I just came out here to let you know that the congregation is ready for you…" she conveyed to him, speaking her peace than making a mad dash back inside to take her place, the music of the organ and boys choir reaching their ears abruptly with the opening of the door, the sound quieting when it closed. Killian stared at the closed door before turning back to Emma and picking himself back up onto his feet, offering up no further words of retribution for her brazenly bold actions as he started towards the door to meet the church deacon and altar servers waiting on the other side.

"I'll see you in there, _Father_…" he heard her say making him pause at the door, his head looking over his shoulder at her, giving her one last lingering glance before pushing himself through the doors leaving Emma alone to pick her belongings up off the floor.

After gathering herself and her belongings Emma looked through the clear glass window of the doors to the sanctuary waiting for the procession to finish and Father Jones to take his place at the front of the church to enter quietly, _unnoticed_…

Emma walked in stopping near an empty seat at a pew to bless herself, Emma looked straight at Father Jones as she did it, silently taunting him as she made the sign of the cross, her fingers lingering a little too long for his liking as she finished and took her seat in the pew.

Killian could hardly concentrate on the scripture and his duties as priest, fumbling for words and stuttering as he forgot some of the steps. He chalked it up to nerves but his growing sexual need perfectly hidden underneath his robes told a different story. Killian was easily distracted by the blonde sitting three rows back that was fluttering her eyelashes at him and making an obscene gesture with her hand and mouth insinuating that she wanted blow him. Killian sputtered, gripping the edges of the pulpit as he tried to find his place in the text. Emma silently giggled at him, shaking her head of blonde curls at her ability to fluster him. Killian wiped the sweat gathering on his brow with the wide sleeve of his robe, attempting to get through this part of mass. He was almost to communion, knowing that if he got to that point it would be smooth sailing from there. _Just a little longer…_

At last he had made it to the sacrament of communion. This he could do. It was simple enough, required no large effort or thought on his part. Killian exited the pulpit, taking his spot in front of the alter, bread in hand ready to deliver it to those souls deemed fit to receive it. One by one students and faculty alike lined up to receive the body of Christ. Killian watched as the nun walked away politely after receiving hers, Killian turning to see who was next in line, Emma…

Emma gave a simple polite bow before heading up to face Killian, a smirk on her face that couldn't be erased.

"You do know that you are supposed to be absolved of any mortal sins you have committed before taking the holy sacrament of communion, right?" he said lowly as to not draw attention to himself.

"I'm totally good…" she held her hands up in surrender, grinning wildly at his accusation and opening her mouth wide to stick out her tongue for him to place the body of Christ onto. Killian gulped, his hands shaking slightly as he saw just how far her mouth went, his own going dry as thoughts of her on her knees in front of him assaulted his senses. She was doing it on purpose. Killian nervously placed the bread on her tongue only to have her tongue retract and her mouth to close around his fingers, sucking them into her mouth. Killian jolted as if he had been stunned, ripping his fingers from the warm cavern of her mouth and wiping his wet fingers tinged with her saliva on his robe.

"Somehow that always happens…" she smiled earnestly, her fake smile far from the truth.

"I highly doubt that…" he reprimanded coldly, his eyes shooing her away to get in the back of the line to receive the blood of Christ. Emma took the hint and moved around to the back of the line, sashaying her hips for his enjoyment the entire time.

Emma waited patiently for her turn to come again, grinning as she stepped back up to him to take the cup with the blood of Christ from his hands, their hands brushing ever so slightly during the transfer. Emma sipped it, handing it back to him and licking the remaining juice from her lips seductively. He could get through this… just a little longer…

Killian was glad when it finally came time for the closing prayer. Thanking his lucky stars that he had successfully finished his very first mass by himself. Killian said his final words, followed by a saying in the Latin language which received a reply of, "Thanks be to God," from the congregation and followed out with the processional out of the sanctuary. Killian couldn't get out of there fast enough if he tried. His mind focused on one thing and one thing only, the insane tightness in his pants, restricting and confining with his arousal. Killian made a mad dash to his office, slamming the door behind him, locking it and throwing his robe onto the floor, taking a seat at his desk chair. He had never been so painfully hard in his life, his throbbing cock was practically busting at the seams of his trousers. _Wrong… this was so wrong… he shouldn't be doing this… _Killian lifted his head to the heaven's saying a quick prayer asking God to forgive him for what he was about to do following it up with making the sign of the cross against his body. He fumbled with the belt on his pants, opening it then unzipping his pants to shove his pants and boxer briefs down his hips, his cock springing free of its confines, finally able to breath. Killian let out a long sigh of relief, thumbing at the bead of pre-cum glistening from the tip and swirling it around before grasping his shaft, giving it a firm tug, a series of groans leaving his lips at the feeling. He had been celibate for the last 5 years of his life, only knowing the pleasure of his own hand during that time. Killian let his mind wander, his thoughts drifting to Emma and that spectacularly gorgeous mouth of hers. Killian furiously pumped his straining cock in his hand to the thought of Emma on her knees in front of him, her mouth engulfing his throbbing erection, her curls moving with every bob of her head in his lap, her tongue furiously lapping at him as if he were a tasty summer treat. His fingers would tighten at the hairs at the back of her head, pulling her mouth further over him as she cried out around him, the tip of him hitting the back of her throat with every thrust of his hips into her warm welcoming mouth. She would hum around him, the sensation would drive him wild, her mouth diving around him threatening to swallow him whole, her mouth relentlessly impaling his cock into her mouth, enjoying eliciting all those sinfully carnal noises from her beautiful lips. Killian felt himself on the edge, his mind conjuring up a vision of him cumming inside of her mouth as she eagerly swallowed every last drop, doing him in. Killian was just in time, catching his release into a Kleenex, her name falling from his lips as he climaxed. His body slumped over his desk with the force of his orgasm, his sweaty forehead meeting the smooth wood as he came down from his high when a shrill knock shortened his recovery time.

"_Father Jones?" _a voice came from the other side of the door causing Killian to scramble, fumbling around with the closures of his pants to make himself presentable for business. Killian ruffled his hair, smoothing it back into place before placing his hand on the door to open it revealing one of the nuns.

"I'm sorry to bother you Father but we have a bit of a situation…" she began, "it seems that one of the Sister's has caught a bad case of the flu and we desperately need a sub for her class today would you be willing to provide your services just for today?" she asked sincerely, waiting on baited breath for his answer.

"Gladly," he replied with a swift nod of his head watching the nun's face fill with a joyful relief, "which class needs looking after?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Why the twelve grade class of course…" she stated as if he had known all along. Killian instantly paled, his face falling slightly at the new information. Of course it was Emma's class and this was his punishment for his impure thoughts and actions, he really was going to hell.

_AN: I seriously wasn't even going to update but the demand for it was so strong and I was just so weak… much like Killian... Reviews are always nice but don't ever feel forced to leave one. I just love to hear what you guys think and feedback is really going to help with the direction of this fic for which I kind of still don't have. This is just being played by ear because I don't count having future smut scenes I want to do as a solid plan. I have no idea when I will be updating again because I really need to finish Live Wire so we shall see. Thanks for reading! –Cat _


	3. Part Three

_AN: This chapter is a bit longer than others. Once into writing, after a few chapters it tends to pick up speed a bit. I'm loving writing this, it's just so much fun! This chapter is dedicated to my 500+ tumblr followers. I'm so happy to have reached that goal and I couldn't have done it without you! Once again, these chapters are un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes you may encounter upon your read. Please, enjoy! _

**Forbidden Fruit of the Juiciest Kind**

**A Priest!Killian Captain Swan AU**

**PART THREE**

Killian followed the sister down the hallway, passing classroom after classroom of students until reaching the end of the hallway, the number 12 printed in bold beside the small rectangular window looking in on the classroom.

"Here we are," she announced dryly, very much unaware that this newly appointed man of the cloth knew nothing about teaching outside of his faith, "don't worry you'll be fine," she added noting his uneasiness, "the curriculum is on the desk next to the attendance sheet. Just stick to that and you shouldn't have a problem," she explained tentatively placing her hand gently upon his shoulder in a show of support before walking back down the way they came to her own classroom. Killian's hand rested against the doorknob, his sweaty palm sliding against the crass metal to look back down the hallway where the sister had disappeared leaving him very much alone. _He could do this_. It was just teenagers right? He was trained to address youth in a more religious setting but this was no different. How difficult could it possibly be?

Killian shook the handle, prying the door open, the entire class turning in his direction as he walked into the room, the door echoing its slam behind him. Killian winced slightly at the sound, nodding politely as he walked by the students to stand behind the desk where sure enough sat the lesson plan and attendance sheet. He had blessed people before dying, wrote sermons, addressed a congregation (today, but it still count) and absolved people of their sins during confession; he could certainly babysit a couple of teenagers until 3 o'clock. Killian picked up the lesson plan, giving it a once over before picking up the attendance sheet, "I suppose I should take attendance first?" he thought aloud, gesturing towards the class with the piece of paper and began to trail off names off the list until getting to the very last name that belonged to the subject of his inappropriate fantasies.

"Emma Swan," he called out. Upon receiving no response. Killian looked up towards the class, his eyes flickering towards the place she normally sat only to find it empty, "where the devil is Emma Swan?" he drawled out.

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

Emma's breath came out in short pants, her jeans and panties strewn down to her knees while she knelt on the bed, a hand fondling a naked breast as his mouth latched onto her hungry clit, devouring her sex, a hand at each hip holding her steady, his fingertips digging roughly into the supple flesh of her ass for purchase, her other hands fingernails scrapping against his scalp. A light sheen of sweat coated her brow, her mouth opened wide in a silent scream, his tongue attacking her raw clit, his lips closing around the swollen bud, her body ignited by his touch sending shock waves straight to her core. Tears gathered in her eyes with the intense onset of pleasure, a throaty moan ripping from her lips while his tongue lapped at her wetness as two fingers slipped insider her warm center, exploring her tight inner walls. Emma's cheeks flushed pink, her sweaty curls knotted against her sweaty forehead while his lips and tongue consumed all of her, his fingers stretching her from within. He continued to lazily suckle at her swollen bundle of nerves, her hips rocking against his mouth, seeking release while his fingers pumped in and out of her at a maddening rate. It was possessive and greedy, desperate and hungry, and she couldn't get enough, she would never be sated. Emma released a sharp cry as his fingers hit that spot deep inside of her sending her on the brink of…

Emma was pulled out of her fantasy when her hand was forcefully jerked out from underneath her skirt by the wrist and slammed against the brick wall behind her. Emma's eyes snapped open to find the man of her fantasies scowling above her, a hand placed against either side of her face, successfully trapping her. Emma shot him a smug smile, ashing the gathering soot at the end of her cigarette and putting it to her lips for another drag.

"Do you ever stop touching yourself?" he demanded, the sexual frustration apparent in his voice.

"Why? You jealous?" she challenged, blowing smoke into his face. Killian grabbed the cigarette from her fingers, throwing it to the ground and stomping it out with his shoe.

"Hey!" she protested, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"No smoking on church property," he tried to sound authoritative doing little to intimidate her. Emma smirked, crossing her arms against her chest with amusement.

"You really are bad at this…" she commented with a chuckle.

"You have my attention Emma, what is it that you want from me?" he tested.

Emma took her propped up leg off the wall, leaning into him slowly, her lips brushing the shell of his ear to whisper, "you, I want you…"

Killian blanched at her words, the unsubtle nature of her bluntness taking him off guard, his eyes rising slightly to hide his expression, not wanting to give her any inappropriate signals or false hope, "Emma, I don't-" he attempted to reason with her until he was cut off by her probing fingers against the crotch of his pants that did little to hid his erection. He may have been a celibate priest but he was still a red blooded male.

"You don't what?" she purred huskily, her voice raw with arousal, "it sure feels like you want me…" she sucked in a breath waiting for his response, "just say the word and I'm all yours…"

"Miss Swan, please remove your hand…" he barked out in warning causing Emma to frown but she didn't relent, keeping her hand exactly where it was, "Miss Swan, I won't tell you again… remove your hand or I will be forced to remove it for you…" he said matter-of-factly with a short nod, he was far from joking. Emma grinned widely, refusing to back down, beckoning his wrath. She had forced his hand. Killian grabbed her wrist, pinning it against the wall behind her, Emma's expression unchanging with the action.

"This is not a game Miss Swan. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into…"

"Do I?" she laughed, quirking her eyebrow.

"I mean it Emma. This is my life! I won't have it ruined by some floosy with a school girl crush…" he stated, his eyes going wide upon the realization of the cruelty of his words, Emma's face falling in shock. Killian immediately noticed the error of his ways quickly trying to make amends, "Emma, lass, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean-" he began only to have Emma push him off of her, stomping away with a huff. Killian ran his hands down his face, contemplating his grave mistake. It was such a sensitive situation and he should have been giving her guidance. Her attentions were clearly a cry for help. So far his time at St. Catherine's had gotten off to a rough start, he just had to have faith that things would eventually get better.

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

Killian continued with the lesson for the day. Molding young minds, more like ruining them. He had no business teaching a class. They were rude and obnoxious; they didn't pay attention or take him seriously. It was a complete nightmare. All throughout the day Killian couldn't keep him eyes off of the sad blonde sulking in the corner, her eyes never making contact with his as she stared out the window. He had majorly screwed up. He shouldn't have allowed himself to lose his temper the way he did. Although what she did was extremely inappropriate, he shouldn't have said what he had. He was better than that.

He was happy for the reprieve when the clock struck 3 o'clock which meant he could release the class for the day. Killian gave them permission to leave, waiting for the classroom to clear before heading back to his office to work on his sermon for tomorrow. He finished a little after 6 o'clock, just as the sun was starting to set. Killian turned off the light and locked up behind himself before making his way to the car park where his six year old Honda sat in its own assigned space. Killian looked out over the abandoned parking lot, noticing a lonely car still there. Placing his hand above his eyes to block the sun, he could barely make out the figure leaning against the smoking vehicle. He took a leap of faith, dropping his bag into the back seat of his car and striding across the lot towards the car in question. Killian's footsteps faltered when he reached the car and the blonde leaning against it, a black leather jacket replacing her sweater vest, her shirt rumpled and un-tucked, her arms crossed against her chest. He found himself wondering just how long she had been there. His own practical mind screamed to turn back around and leave her be but the priest and civil servant side of him begged for him to help her because it was the right thing to do.

"Emma?" he interrupted, creeping up beside her, startling her from her thoughts, Killian placing a hand out to show he didn't harbor any ill will towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered, not making eye contact with him and looking out at the street ahead.

"Just came to see if you needed any assistance. Please don't be angry with me," he told her, the remorse for his actions apparent in his voice.

"You called me a floosy!" she snapped her head up in his direction, her curls bouncing against her shoulders at the motion.

"I'm very sorry for that. Really I am…" he attempted to keep up a respire with her. Emma only snorted at his words, unbelieving that he was truly sorry, "please allow me to help you. Is there anything I can do? Do you need a ride?" he suggested, Emma's ears perking up at the proposal.

"My foster mother was supposed to come pick me up but she had to pick up an extra shift at the hospital," she informed him. Killian frowned at the information, his eyes shifting down towards his shoes. _He should have known_.

"Come on, let me give you a lift home. It's the least I can do," he insisted, his fingers awkwardly tracing the shape of his car key resting in the palm of his hand, his head gesturing towards his own car across the lot.

"Please," he pleaded, "let me make proper amends," he added when she didn't give him any indication of interest.

"Okay, but just because I don't have any better alternative. Wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea…" she glared at him bitterly, walking past him towards his car.

"No, I suppose we wouldn't want that," he agreed, falling into step beside her. Killian walked ahead of her, leading her to the passenger side of the car and politely opened the door for her, closing the door behind her and walking around to take his place in the driver's seat.

"Seat belt," he reminded, Emma complying with his wishes with the roll of her eyes.

"Happy?"

"Ecstatic," he grinned despite her uneasiness. Once fixed inside the car, Killian backed out of the spot, exiting the parking lot and made his way out onto the road.

"Where am I going?" he glanced over to her with his eyes, a carefully relaxed hand placed at the steering wheel. Emma mumbled off her address and general directions, Killian calculating the trip would take at least a good 15 minutes.

"Do you mind?" Emma asked, gesturing towards the radio.

"Go ahead," he nodded, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him. Emma turned the dial, the music coming out softly at first until she tuned the volume, the sounds of classic rock coming out of the speakers.

"Wow," she commented.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just didn't expect you to listen to this," she confessed.

"And what were you expecting?" he wondered, turning his head a quarter of the way towards her.

"I don't know… some kind of chanting or something…"she shrugged, her voice seemingly unsure.

"I'm a priest, not a monk," he chuckled, amused.

"What's the difference?" she snorted with laughter, "neither of you have dicks, at least ones you can use… It's a waste and a damn shame if you ask me…" she grinned, shaking her head. Killian ignored her comment altogether, choosing not to go _there_. Emma leaned down, reaching for her bag, digging through it to retrieve a pair of denim shorts. Emma unbuckled her seat belt, turning her skirt towards her stomach to deal with the fastenings. Once freed she dragged the material down her hips, the skirt pooling down at the floor boards by her feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" he screeched at her, his eyes wide as saucers as he attempted to concentrate on the road in front of him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she fired back with a teasing smile.

"I know what you're doing but why?" he corrected himself. He chastised himself, trying to distract himself by naming off the saints of the church with little success. Killian stole a lingering glance at the half naked blonde in the passenger seat of his car, the waistband of her thong sitting low on her hips revealing a tattoo of the cross on the taunt skin just above her left hip.

"Don't get your panties in a twist _Father_, I'm just changing. I've been in that itchy skirt for hours…" she divulged, sticking her legs into the holes of her shorts. Emma enjoyed flustering him to no end, it was so easy. Emma pulled the material up her smooth legs making Killian swallow, unable to tear his eyes off from her. _Why did he allow her to get to him like this? _Emma shifted her hips from the seat to slide the material against her torso, zipping and snapping the fabric into place. Once secure, she let out a long sigh of contentment, "it's safe to look now, not that I didn't see you take a peek…"

"I beg your pardon! I most certainly did not," Killian sputtered, flustered at her accusation. Five minutes with her and he was already sinning. Looking at an under aged teenager in a sexual way, having immoral thoughts of said teenager then lying to cover his tracks on top of it. He should just cash in his one-way ticket to hell now and get it over with.

"Keep telling yourself that you're not attracting to me. It's eventually going to come back and bite you in the balls…" she told him, digging through her jacket pocket for her carton of cigarettes she kept there before prying open the box to pull one out and placing it between her lips to light it. Emma inhaled, blowing out smoke as she exhaled, filling the car with the substance, Killian glaring at her as she did it.

"I'm sorry, did you want one?" she asked, waving her cigarette in the air, wafting smoke in his direction.

Killian pressed a button, cracking the back windows and lowering the front windows down half way to quiet the smell in the car, "no, I actually quit a while back…" he informed to her.

"Shame…" she breathed.

They continued their car ride in silence and soon enough they were pulling up to the mid-suburban house that Emma lived in.

"Are you going to be alright alone?" he asked her for what seemed like the twentieth time, a hand still poised at the stirring wheel as he glanced out the window at the empty house.

"Been doing it all my life. I'm pretty sure I'll survive," she told him, reaching for the door handle.

"No one should have to be alone and you're not alone lass. You _do_ have God…" he reminded her sympathetically.

"You think God gives two shits about me? I'm beyond saving and I recommend you don't try. It would be nothing more than a waste of time," she thought bitterly.

"Don't say that Emma. God loves all of his children…"

"You really get off on pedaling that same old bull shit don't you?" Emma spouted out, her face inching closer to his, "well, let me tell you something… I'm not buying…" she whispered, her hot breath close enough to hit his face.

"Is there anything I can do to make you reconsider?" he tried. Emma paused, her heart pounding in her chest at their nearness, her green eyes lost in the depths of his blue ones before sealing their fate and locking their lips. Killian was timid at first, the kiss taking him off guard until he began to give himself over to her soft pink lips, his whole body buzzing with the connection, his lips tingling with the sensation. Killian's eyes snapped open upon his realization of just where they were and who they were, the grave sin they were committing pulling him out of the trance she held over him. Killian abruptly pulled away from her as if he had been burned, panting for breath.

"That was…" she started.

"A one-time thing," he finished for her, "that can never happen again…" he stuttered, his words contradicting his feelings. Emma's face dropped, her heart slamming into her stomach before prying open the door and slamming it shut behind her.

Killian touched his kiss tinged lips, caressing the bottom one that still prickled from hers, the feeling of her lips pressed against hers permanently etched into his memory that would only serve to haunt his dreams as he slept that night. He had no idea where to go from here, he was absolutely addicted to her presence, their shared moment only making matters worse. How on earth was he supposed to stay away from her now?

_AN: The particular dream used in this chapter was written half asleep, I woke up in a cold sweat at 5am on Saturday to write it, I honestly don't know where it came from or what prompted it but it turned out great. Maybe I should write more half asleep? I hope you enjoyed it! No idea when the next chapter will be posted or even written, still playing it by ear but I have decided that my weekends will be reserved for working on this fic alone. Thank you so much to those who continue to respond so positively to this fic. Your words mean more to me than you could ever know. I was talking with my beta the other night and we were talking about boundary lines for this fic. Seeing as though it deals with religion and I have to walk that fine line between sac religion and just plain bad (for instance, spanking someone with the bible may have been mentioned), what would you say would be TOO much? Sound off in my inbox or what have you. I'm curious to know just so I don't offend anyone. Thanks again for reading. _

_Until next time, Cat _


	4. Part Four

_AN: This probably is my favorite chapter of this to date and I seriously can't wait for you guys to read it! I seriously am still so surprised with the response this has gotten. I didn't expect this to get as big as it did. I have seriously underestimated the fandom's need for priest!Killian. Thank you so much for making this all the more fun to write! The demand for this fic is ridiculous so I moved up writing it. I was very inspired by bimxxx's photo set she met for the fic. So thank you so much! If you haven't seen it, I recommend you check it out. You can find it on my tumblr blog. This chapter is dedicated to oncertwice (Nicki), onceuponajollyroger (Haleigh), shecalledhimkillian (Sabs) and killians-tinkabelle (Lexi) who is the living embodiment of Emma's character in this fic. Once again, sorry it's un-beta'd. Enjoy! _

**Forbidden Fruit of the Juiciest Kind**

**A Priest!Killian Captain Swan AU**

**PART FOUR**

"_Hey there Father I don't wanna bother you but I've got a sin to confess, I'm just sixteen if you know what I mean, do you mind if I take off my dress?" _

–"_Goin' Down" by The Pretty Reckless_

It was between the hours of two and three the following day that Killian was holding confession. It most certainly wasn't his first time hearing the sins of others but this would be his first time completely alone and in a more traditional setting. It took a lot of strength to be weighed down with the burden of other's less than holier sins. It was not to be taken lightly. Killian prepared for the process of absolution in his usual way: an hour of silence and reflection in prayer to be one with God followed by donning his priestly robes, last but certainly not least was blessing himself upon entering. Killian knelt in the middle of the church in between the pews before the alter bearing the cross before making the sign of that to which he was paying homage to and taking his rightful place within the walls of the confessional. The hours of confession were strategically chosen for the simple reason of allowing students to be able to opt out of their last hour of class to attend confession. Killian expected a fairly busy hour knowing that students would do just about anything to get out of class which he was supposed to frown upon but who was he to turn someone down in need of penance. He wasn't one to judge. That wasn't what he was there for. Killian had witnessed to the confessions of a hand full of sinners within the first half hour. Things seemed to be going quite well. _So far so good_.

Somewhere within the walls of the sanctuary Emma too was preparing for confession, her thoughts a lot more devious than those around her. Emma loosened the top buttons of her blouse, having rid herself of her sweater vest long ago, two fingers dipping into the holy water, trailing her damp fingers between her heaving breasts that were practically busting out of her shirt, her fingers finding her mouth to lick the access, her tongue darting out of her mouth to clean her lips of the sacrament.

"You're doing that wrong you know…" a voice peeped out from behind her. Emma turned her head over her shoulder, tossing the person a wicked grin, her thoughts nearly betraying her true intentions. Emma went in for seconds, her hand finding the water, this time turning her body to face her accuser, flicking the water droplets from her fingers into the girl's face.

"Enough of your holier than though bull shit!" she sneered in the girl's direction and stomping off into the pews to patiently wait her turn, her mind drifting off to more carnal thoughts in the meantime.

Killian listened to the person behind the screen intently, taking in sin after sin they had committed following it up with a prayer of penance, Killian absolving them of their sins and finishing with a, "go in peace."

Killian waited for the penitent to leave, letting out a heavy sigh upon their exit. If he had to hear one more confession about greed and jealousy he was going to claw his own eyes out. It was his job and was appointed to the position and everything that came with it but never did he think it would be this hard. People baring their deepest darkest thoughts, actions and desires to him with the trust that he would keep them in exchange for some semblance of reprieve to the poor lost souls that entered his confessional. Killian lost himself in his own selfish thoughts for the time being, pondering his own sins. It should be him on the other side of the confessional. He was guilty of so much and it was only his third day here. Killian was broken off from his thoughts with the sound of shuffling on the other side, someone righting themselves onto the kneeler, Killian barely making out the silhouette as the person blessed themselves, their hands lingering a little too long on their left shoulder blade. Killian's eyes went wide at the memory of the previous day in acknowledgement that this could very well be the blonde from his fantasies. _It couldn't be… _Killian adjusted himself in his cushioned seat, hanging off the edge, his eyes blazing through the grate in front of him for a better look at the occupant.

"Bless me _Father _for I have sinned and I have every intent to sin again…" Emma's seductive voice came through loud and clear nearly knocking Killian from his seat. _What was he supposed to say to that? _They certainly didn't teach him how to respond to these types of situations in seminary school, they probably should have. Killian swallowed, licking his dry lips, searching for the words to his response.

Killian pressed himself against the box, his voice coming out in a harsh whisper, "_Emma…" _he growled in warning.

"I'm here to confess my sins _Father…" _her voice hitching into a whimper, her hand sliding inside the fabric of her shirt to cup her breast, her thumb and forefinger working her nipple into a hardened peak, her other nipple standing at attention against the cotton material.

"Emma this is not how that works…" he drawled out, his voice harsh and commanding, desperate for her to cease her dubious actions.

"I've been thinking about someone I shouldn't be thinking about Father," she confessed, her hands hitching up her skirt, "I think about their hands on me," she continued her pursuit, "their mouth against my... ahhh," her mouth falling open in a throaty moan as her fingers came in contact with the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs.

"Damn it Emma!" he cried out in frustration, his hand pounded against the partition, his forehead slamming against the grate, his dark sweaty hair sticking to his brow.

The heat grew in the tiny box, Emma busting open her shirt exposing her shapely breasts to the sweltering warmth inside the confessional, kneading fervently at her breast, tweaking the nipple in her hand, the fingers on her opposite hand rubbing against her sensitive clit, two fingers entering her wetness, coating her fingers with her arousal, "touch me Father Jones!" she whimpered, her hips rocking steadily against her fingers. Killian's breath caught in his throat at her words, his face paling considerably as she said his name, "ah! Just like that!" she moaned, working herself up, impaling herself against her fingers in a quickened pace, desperate for release.

"_Emma…" _he groaned, his own hand instinctively palming his growing need against his trousers underneath his robes, the sweat dripping from his hair onto the skin of his forehead.

"I'm so close…" she keened in warning, her head falling back with her non-stop ministrations. Killian released a silent gasp, his mouth opening and closing, wanting nothing more than to help her reach her goal.

"Come for me Emma…" he permitted darkly, his voice hoarse with need, his angry cock stretching against the inner seam of his pants just begging to be freed from its torturous confines, "submit to me…" he encouraged, his words setting off a raging inferno within her, her back arching with the released tension in her body, Emma's sweaty knees sliding against the cushion of the kneeler, his devout name leaving her lips like a prayer as she came against her fingers.

Emma came down from her high, panting, her chest heaving with every breath she took, her wetness dripping down her silky thighs as she brushed her hair back from her sweat drenched face, flushed with her orgasm.

Emma righted herself, adjusting her blouse back into position while Killian murmured an overly intense prayer begging God to forgive him and absolve him of his sins finishing his own confession with a hardy, "amen," kissing the rosary in his hand and making the sign of the cross against his body.

"Are you ashamed of me Father?" her voice coming out low and husky as he pondered her question.

"I'm ashamed of myself Emma… I shouldn't have allowed that…" he confessed remorsefully, "I don't think I can stay away from you anymore…" he breathed, Emma's ears perking up at his admission, "come find me after confession hours…" his voice cracking with his own doubts.

"Okay," she agreed, reaching out against the partition to feel closer to him, her hand meeting his own against the barrier.

"I absolve you of your sins, go in peace…" his voice contradicting his own impure thoughts, Emma nodding, blessing herself with the sign of the cross before exiting the confessional.

Emma stumbled out of the box, her hand reaching out to grip the edge as her sated body adjusted to its standing position, her hair deliciously disheveled by her own naughty actions catching the eye of a few confession goers who stared at her with wide eyes.

"First confession…" she exhaled, earning a nod of understanding and a few "ohs" from her peers. From what she had heard the first confession could be a very long and very intense process so it served as the perfect backstory for her recent exploits.

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

Emma spent the last twenty minutes between the end of class and confession in her usual spot, leaning against the brick wall between buildings, enjoying the remaining bit of the cigarette between her puckered lips. The inhale and exhale of smoke a most calming method of relaxation after her intense orgasm. Emma was still on edge after the events inside the confessional, the visions in her mind were damn near pornographic. Emma brought the cigarette to her lips for one last drag before stomping it out with the heel of her combat boot against the pavement and pulling out her pre-paid flip phone to check the time, 3:01. Confession and school was officially over but Emma thought it best to give him a few minutes before seeking him out.

_5 minutes…_

Alright.

_10 minutes…_

Leaving them waiting keeps them coming back for more, she reminded herself with smile.

_13 minutes…_

Emma began to grow anxious so she grabbed another cigarette out of the carton, lighting it.

_17 minutes… _

That cigarette sure didn't last long…

_20 minutes…_

Emma couldn't stand the waiting any longer. She had waited long enough. Emma kicked off from the wall, grabbing her bag from off the ground and ruffling her hair to give it that perfectly tousled look before making her way to his office.

Emma glanced around the corner, looking out to make sure she wasn't seen before giving the closed door a hardy knock with her fist, the metal of the rings she wore on her ring finger and thumb clanking against the wood.

"Come in…" Father Jone's gentle lilting voice called from the other side of the door, permitting her to enter. Emma stumbled into his office, the door slamming shut behind her as she braced her body against the door. Killian's head rose from his spot at his desk to face her, his hand silently beckoning her closer. Emma shuffled against the carpet, landing a few feet from his desk in the center of the room. Killian said nothing as he stood abruptly from his desk, walking around, sliding across the edge of his desk, silently appraising her, undressing her with his gaze. Emma stiffened slightly against his glare, his eyes dark and hooded, clouded with lust. Emma's eyes darted down to the prominent erection straining against his pants that he didn't even bother to hide from her. Emma's eyes widened at his size, this priest was seriously packing. Emma panned her eyes upwards, settling on his beautiful blue eyes that had gone dark with his desire. Killian hopped of his desk, sauntering over to where she stood with a look like he wanted to eat her alive, her breath catching in her throat, a pool of liquid heat rushing from the juncture of her thighs. Father Jones, was close, close enough to touch, his head dipping to the sensitive flesh of her neck, removing her golden tresses as he lowered his lips to her, kissing and sucking, his hand winding itself around her waist to pull her closer to him. Emma choked on a sob, her eyes clamping shut with the sensation his lips were creating against her neck, her hand threading into his dark locks. Killian pried his lips from her neck, Emma whimpering in protest as he connected their lips to silence her, his mouth devouring hers, their tongues dueling for supremacy, swallowing her moans of ecstasy, losing himself in all of her. Killian disconnected their lips, his panting hot breath against her tingling lips, his fingers diligently prying the buttons apart on her blouse. Emma moved, placing a stilling hand against his, silently asking him if he was sure, his response was to quietly shush her with his lips and returning to his previous actions. Emma dug her teeth into her bottom lip, her shirt now open exposing her heaving bosom to the biting coolness of the air around them, her nipples peaking instantly. Killian inwardly groaned at the perfect naked flesh in front of him, his eye feasting upon the aching tips of her nipples, crying out for his attention. If he was going to hell, he might as well go all out.

"_So beautiful Emma…" _he complimented lowly, his voice dripping with sex, his tongue dipping between the valley of her breasts and down her bare stomach, dropping his body the lower he got. Emma's breath slowed the closer he got to the place she needed him the most, she was practically dripping with want for him. Killian sunk to his knees in front of her, his fingers teasing the hem of her skirt, lifting it up slightly to place languid kisses up her creamy thighs, Emma purring at the contact.

"How wet are you for me Emma?" he whispered, his lips and nose grazing against the skin of her inner thigh making her shiver. Emma whimpered, his overly sexual voice ringing in her ears, her hands clawing against his scalp for purchase. Killian shoved her skirt up the rest of the way, bearing the lips of her glistening sex, dripping with her arousal. Killian poised his lips at her clit, blowing hot air over the sensitive flesh, his nose buried against her wetness.

"_So wet for me Emma…" _he said brazenly before sucking her clit into his mouth causing Emma to pant, her mouth ajar with silent moans, unable for sound to come out. Killian was relentless in his pursuit, his tongue sinning against her scorching heat, the taste of her as sweet and divine as communion making him dizzy with lust. Killian dug the backs of his nails against the pert flesh of her ass, kneading, groaning as he feasted upon her, worshiping her like a false idol. Killian buried two fingers inside of her, straining and reaching against her tight inner walls, pumping vigorously in time with his mouth. Emma's fingers tightened their hold of his hair, her orgasm quickly building with his rough assault. Killian pressed against the spot deep inside her, Emma calling out his name as she barreled towards her finish, gasping in pleasure as her orgasm cascaded over her, her body jerking with the aftershocks of it as the good Father brought her down from her high. Killian dropped her skirt, the material falling over her knees as he climbed back up onto his feet, Emma still recovering from her brush with what could only be described as an encounter with God himself.

"DO. THAT. AGAIN," she panted. Killian shot her a smug smile, somehow managing to even turn that into something much more charming than it was supposed to be.

"Live up to your fantasies?" he questioned, his fingers rising to his mouth to suckle the remaining juices of her release, savoring every last drop, Emma's eyes nearly rolling back in her head at the erotic sight.

"_Why?" _she pondered aloud, "I don't understand…"

"I told you Emma, I can't stay away from you anymore and I don't want to…" he confessed, "so why even bother fighting what I feel… what I want…"

"What do you want?" she asked with the cant of her head.

"You Emma. I want you…" he breathed roughly, pulling her against him for another searing kiss.

It was far from over… In fact, it was only the beginning…

_AN: Thank you all so much for reading. Reviews are always nice, us writers like to be told you like what we are writing. I hope you enjoy where this fic is heading. I have a lot more planned now that I've had time to sit and think about it, so a lot more to come! I don't know when the next update will be but knowing my readers if will be sooner than later. Until next time, Cat. _


	5. Part Five

_AN: Thank you all so much for the support. I am still so amazed. Every time I get a new alert in my inbox saying someone followed or favorited this fic I just get so excited. Thank you so much for the support. This is for Sabs because she needs it. _

**Forbidden Fruit of the Juiciest Kind**

**A Priest!Killian Captain Swan AU**

**PART FIVE**

Killian walked into the church the next day with a different swagger in his step, a new outlook on life. After their dirty deeds in his office; Killian and Emma sat down to have a conversation to determine the nature of their dalliance and future of their relationship. It most defiantly wasn't a one-time thing. They would be doing it over and over and over again. Although they hadn't technically fucked and she hadn't done a single thing to him yet, he planned to remedy that and soon but he couldn't allow himself to get too distracted today. He needed to spend the day writing his very first sermon for Sunday mass. That's when his real test of priesthood would begin. Ministering to teenagers and nuns were small potatoes compared to that of addressing the entire congregation on the holiest day of the week. Pew after pew would be filled of people straining to hear him lead them religiously. It had to be perfect.

Killian nodded politely to passerby's, students and nuns alike as he made his way towards his office that morning, affording them his most winning smile. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face even if he tried. The promise of more sexual activity hung heavy in the air around him, his member stiffening in his pants at the thought. Killian covertly adjusted himself comfortably in his pants, careful not to draw too much attention to himself as he walked the hallways of the church. His hard-on was painfully obvious. He just hoped no one noticed. Killian breathed a long sigh of relief when he rounded the corner to his office, settling in front of the old heavy wooden door in front of him, pulling out his key, unlocking the door and entering, throwing his stuff onto his desk to begin his work all the while thoughts of more pleasurable activities plagued his mind. It was going to be a long day.

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

Emma tapped her pen against her spiral notebook in a staccato rhythm, her head held up by her fist, a bored expression on her face as she listened to Sister Mary Margaret go on and on about the properties of matter. Why did they even still bother to teach this crap? They learned it in third grade. If you didn't know the difference between a liquid, solid and gas by now, you never would.

Emma was abruptly pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her name, "Emma Swan, your wanted in Father Jones's office," Sister Mary Margaret crowed, reading off the tiny slip of paper in her wrinkly hands. Emma's eye's met hers before turning to the nun beside her who runs errands during the school hours, the subject of the note earning a chorus of "ooooo's" from the rest of the class. Emma smirked proudly, playing every bit the part of the naughty school girl most knew her to be. Emma slammed her text book shut flat against her desk with a thud before shoving her school supplies back into her book bag and standing up from her desk. Emma strode to the front of the classroom with a naughty demeanor, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips before coming to stand in front of Sister Mary Margaret who turned her nose up at her most disobedient student, not the least bit surprised that her actions had already gotten her into a bit of trouble with their newest priest. Emma gave Sister Mary Margaret a tight lipped smile before ripping the slip of paper from her hands and exited the classroom, the door slamming shut behind her.

Emma enters his office, closing the door behind her, Killian jumping in his seat at her presence, his cock standing at attention at the promise of release. Killian's face lights up as soon as he sees her, her boots sliding against the carpet as she came to stand directly in front of his desk, her palm slapping against the wood of his desk as she set the slip of paper upon it.

Killian's eyes found the slip of paper, his eyebrow quirking in apt amusement, his eyes falling upon her body, an indescribable hunger washing over him at the sight of her, his cock twitching his pants as he stood from his seat and crossed in front of his desk towards her. Killian lowered his eyes to meet hers, his gaze making her skip a breath as he tugged her forward into his arms, her body willing going towards his as if possessed by the devil himself, her body stirring in his tight grasp. Killian lowered his lips to hers, capturing her bottom lip between with his lips, eliciting the smallest of cries from the depths of her throat. Emma's pupils dilated with lust, her clothed breasts pushing up against his body as if to just be closer to him, his touch an addiction that needed to be fed, her fingers splaying out over his pounding chest as she nibbled on his upper lip, her mouth swallowing his groans of pleasure. Killian snaked his hands underneath her skirt from behind giving the swell of her buttocks a gentle squeeze before hoisting her into his arms and dragging her behind his desk, lowing their heaving bodies into his chair with Emma straddling his lap.

Emma's skin was on fire, the heat rising in her cheeks as he desperately thrust his hips up against hers, pressing his growing need against her heated core, the sensation making her grow impossibly wet above him, her juices running down her clenched thighs. Killian let out a fierce inhibited growl, drawling her lips back to his in a sloppy kiss, the taste of his tongue forbidden against hers. Her body came alive underneath his probing fingers, spurring her on as she bucked madly against him, his mouth fucking into hers with a passion that felt as if he had longed for her all his life sending another jolt of pleasure down her spine. Killian held her at her sides, his fingers grazing her breasts as his lips locked onto the flesh of her sensitive neck, his mouth sucking and kissing, her fingers threading into the sweaty tuffs of hair at the top of his head, holding him to her, her mouth falling open in silent unbidden uncontrollable moans, her fingers tightening in his hair pleading for more. Killian bites down, her hoarse cry music to his ears, a smirk pulling at his lips as he laves his branding mark with his tongue before raining down kisses to her heated skin from her neck to her collar bone and deciding she's far to dressed for what he has in mind. Killian held her back, his fingers inching up her sweater vest and prompting her to lift her arms for him. Killian pulled the offending material off her body, the vest falling underneath them, his hands slipping underneath the waistband of her skirt, his hands kneading her rounded flash, the motion causing her hips to slam into his, a broken sob tearing from within her causing another rush of wetness to coat her thighs. Killian snapped his hips up into hers, his mouth desperately seeking hers once again to sate his constant appetite for her, the taste of her mouth like the best of sins welcoming him into the gates of hell, his fingers slipping into the crease between two buttons of her blouse before tearing the sides of her shirt open, the buttons scattering to the floor below them. His explorative hand grazed by the skin of her knee to her inner thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze, his mouth blowing hot air against the skin between the valley of her heaving bosom, his lips sinking into her sensitive flesh, her harden nipples straining against their lace prison. Emma pushed him away, her chest rising and falling with every heavy breath she took, her feet falling to the floor as she leaned into him, his erection level with her eyes. Killian instinctively slid against the edge of the chair, his hips hanging off the edge in wait for more. Emma expertly freed him of the confines of his pants and boxer briefs, the material catching at his ankles baring all of him to her. Emma licked her lips seductively, his impressive length standing up to greet her. Emma took her place back against him, her legs spread over him, a knee on either side of his hips, lifting her skirt to fall over his lap, hiding him from view. Emma settled against him with a throaty moan as her heated core came into contact with his rigid length, the moist walls of her sex grazing the head of him causing both of them to shiver with anticipation. Emma continued her teasing motions, her fingers threading themselves up and underneath his clerical collar for purchase, her lips grazing his while breathing heavily into his mouth with the rise and fall of their hips, the need to be closer getting stronger with every tantalizing thrust of their hips. Emma grasped the hilt of him in her hands, her hips rising up, poised to strike when they were interrupted by a loud knock at the door, their heads snapping towards the sound in a state of blind panic.

Killian's head fell back to hers, leaning into her ear to whisper, "get under my desk and stay hidden."

Emma nodded silently in reply, curling herself in the hallowed out cave underneath his desk, seemingly hidden from immediate sight. Killian had no time to fix his current state of underdress before beckoning the person to enter his office as to not raise suspicion, "come in," Killian called out, his eyes meeting Emma's underneath the table, his finger brushing his lips to remind her to keep quiet. If they were found out the consequences would be dire.

"Sorry to bother you Father. I was just coming to check in on how the sermon writing for Sunday's mass was going," Emma heard the voice of the church's deacon, his feet coming to a halt a few feet from the edge of his desk, far enough as to not expose Father Jones. Any closer and their dirty secret would be revealed. Emma clamped her hand over her mouth to steady her rapid breathing. Emma's eyes met his crotch, his erect cock glistening with the proof of her arousal from their previous actions, her thighs clenching further at the sight. Emma licked her lips, the erotic sight of him too tempting to not take the risk. Emma smirked at the effect she had on him, her being buzzing with an odd sense of pride. Emma ducked her head from outside her hiding place, keeping low enough for the top her blonde hair to not peek out and give her away. Killian could feel her motions underneath him but refused to give up his position, keeping his eyes on the church deacon as the man babbled on and on about things he could care less about at the moment. Emma raked her long finger nails against the skin of his legs, slipping further into his lap, her mouth hovering just above where he needed her the most, her hot breath making his member twitch in anticipation. Killian's body tensed at her actions, his hand threading roughly into the hair at the back of her head to thrust her mouth upon him, his face a mask of practiced control as her wet mouth enveloped him to the hilt. Emma moaned around him, the feeling making him harder than he already was if that was even possible, his hand falling from her hair to grip the edge of his desk as she continued to suck him for everything he was worth.

"Father?" the deacon tilted his head in concern.

Killian's eyes widened, swallowing the lump in his throat as he met the man's questioning glare with a sharp, "yes?"

"Are you alright? You seem a bit… distracted…" he noted.

"I'm just anxious to get back to work…" Killian nodded apprehensively, it wasn't a complete lie. Although the kind of work he was wanting to do was far from the spiritual kind.

"Just a few more moments and I will get out of your hair," the man told him causing Killian to lose it internally. No way was he going to make it that long. Emma chuckled darkly around him, her head bobbing up and down at a maddening pace, her fingers coming to cup a testicle in her dainty hand, Killian yelped, his orgasm building quicker at the addition of her massaging hands, his cock moving in and out of her wet greedy mouth. Killian continued to fuck her mouth, his hips clandestinely snapping to meet her thrust for thrust, his balls tightening with his impending release, his cock pulsing within her mouth. Emma sensed how close he was to the orgasm he so desperately craved, her hands gliding against the skin of his balls to help him further along. Killian couldn't hold it in any longer, the sound building in his throat as his orgasm crashed over him. His cock pulsed in her mouth, his release shooting down her throat, Emma swallowing every last bit, sucking him dry as he groaned, his head hitting the top of his desk with relief.

"_Father_?" the deacon moved forward slightly, his hand held out in concern for his well-being. Killian's eyes widened as he got closer, knowing full well that a few more inches that he would be literally caught with his pants down. Killian pushed Emma off of him, Emma sinking back underneath her hiding place, licking his come off of her lips.

Killian held his hand out, halting him, his cries of passion turning into cries of agony, "muscle spasm," he choked out. Emma stifled a giggle with her hands at her priest's quick thinking, wildly amused with what he was able to come up with.

"Oh gosh! Do you want me to get someone? The nurse maybe?" he continued on, Killian rolling his eyes at this man's relentlessness to stay here longer.

Killian lifted his head from his desk, his face bright red that passed as pain, "you should just go, come back later, give it time to pass…" he grunted as if in pain.

The man stumbled at a loss for words, his mouth opening and closing, "I will be back later. Feel better…" he mumbled, walking backwards to the door. Killian afforded him a tight lipped smile as he exited, shutting the door behind him. Killian slumped against his desk, a huge sigh of relief leaving his lips once the coast was clear.

"That was close," Emma commented, pulling herself up from underneath his desk and looking back towards the closed door. Killian rose slightly from his seat pulling his pants back around his waist and patting his knee for Emma to take a seat. Emma complied, her back leaning against his chest.

"That was a very naughty thing you did Emma…" he purred against the shell of her ear, sending shivers up her spine, the hand that was resting at her knee trailing up her leg and underneath her skirt, "let me ask you something Emma… Was it worth the risk?" he asked darkly using an authoritative tone of voice making her keen with want, her breath hitching in her throat as his long fingers made contact with her dripping need.

"Ah, you are wet for me lass…" he whispered huskily against the skin of her neck, his fingers tracing her wet folds, her body trembling at his touch, "tell me Emma, did you enjoy sucking my cock?" he teased, his voice sounding like a scolding parent or teacher sending another surge of heat straight to her core at his words as he continued on, "did I feel good wrapped in that tight little mouth of yours? So _good_…" he nuzzled his nose against her neck, his fingers teasing her entrance but never fully slipping inside.

"_Please…" _she begged, straining against his probing fingers.

"Not until you confess Emma…" he chided, "do you get off on sucking me dry, love?" he tried again earning him a frantic nod and deep throaty moan from the struggling wanton woman in his arms, his words more arousing than his touch, driving her completely insane with need, "was that so hard darling?" Killian asked, with a deep chuckle, affording Emma her reward when he shoved two fingers inside of her. Killian was relentless, showing no mercy as he steadily pumped in and out of her tight wet cunt, his thumb moving to rub harshly at her swollen clit, taking her for everything she had. Emma sucked in a breath, her back arching against his chest as he began scissoring his fingers within her at a rapid pace.

A few more strokes of his thumb against her clit and she gave herself over to her pleasure, succumbing to her orgasm, "Father Jones!" she screamed loudly, his fingers continuing to rock within her, helping her to ride out her high, his hand clamping over her mouth to silence her.

"It's Killian," he corrected, his breath coming out in harsh pants against her ear, his hand still clasped against her mouth to silence her.

_AN: So this chapter was supposed to be a bit longer. I had more planned but you will get that later. The ending was just too delicious to pass up. So, what did everyone think? Let me know. I recently mapped out this fic and I plan to have it be about 20 chapters, give or take. So there is lots of good stuff to be had. Until next time. –Cat _


	6. Part Five and a Half

_AN: This is a continuation of part five that was going to be added but decided against it. This is part of the double update for this fic that I'm doing for my 600 followers on tumblr. Thank you so much for making this fic and my blog such a huge success. Thank you Nicki, oncertwice, for beta'ing this for me last minute. I couldn't have done it without you. Enjoy! _

**Forbidden Fruit of the Juiciest Kind**

**A Priest!Killian Captain Swan AU**

**PART FIVE AND A HALF**

Killian pulled up to Emma's house to the same thing he did every time he drove her home—no lights on in the house and no car in the empty driveway. He felt like a horny teenager again, the two of them going at it like rabbits when he put the car in park. They couldn't get enough of each other and he hadn't felt this way since _her_.

Killian sat in the reclined driver's seat of his car, Emma in his lap grinding herself against him, her hand tucked into his clerical collar. Killian pushed his hips up against hers in response making her quiver with need. He could feel the heat of her against his clothed erection and it was driving him completely insane with lust. Emma brushed her hand against the crotch of his pants, rubbing it with the movement of her hips against him making him groan. Their lips met together in a clash of teeth and tongues, his fingertips digging into the skin of her thighs, spurring her forward.

Emma continued her desperate pursuit, her fingers working at the fastenings of his pants, aching to feel his velvety soft length against her fingers. Killian stilled her hand, pulling their lips apart. Emma lifted a questioning brow at his abrupt actions.

"Not here, Emma," he pursed his lips, shaking his head.

"Why?" she pouted, sinking her body carefully against the steering wheel behind her.

"I won't take you in the front seat of a car, it's not proper." He told her, his thumb jetting out to caress her lower lip.

"Tease," she mocked.

"Temptress," he growled, gripping her neck and pulling her back down against his lips. Emma moaned into his mouth, thrusting against him once again.

"Do you need some help there, love?" He chuckled. Emma bit her lip and nodded obediently while his hand pushed up her skirt, bearing her dripping sex to his hungry gaze. "Are you wet for me, Emma?" He asked, running two of his fingers against her silken folds, gathering her juices onto them. "So wet for me, Emma, let me take care of you," he purred, his eyes clouded with lust as he continued to stroke her before sliding in the first digit, pumping into her and sending her keening against him for more. Killian heeded her cries, adding a second finger as Emma bounced her hips against his fingers, riding them as she sought out her pleasure. His other hand cupped a breast outside of her cotton shirt and massaged it in time with his thrusts, driving her towards the edge of release.

Killian reached further inside of her, his fingers brushing against that _spot _deep inside of her, making her scream.

"Right there. _Right there!" _She moaned, continuing to move sloppily against his fingers, impaling herself against him.

Emma rocked her hips frantically against his fingers, her inner walls closing around his fingers as she struggled to reach her peak. "Come for me, Emma," he commanded, his lips tracing the skin of her neck, sending her tumbling towards her climax. Killian felt a rush of dampness against his fingers as Emma clamped around him and rode out her high, his name and a series of unintelligible curses leaving her lips as a result of his efforts.

Emma fell slack into his arms, panting against the crook of his shoulder as he removed his fingers, wiping them on his pant leg. Killian rubbed soothing circles against her lower back as she regulated her breathing. He pulled her away from him, pushing a few sweaty strands of hair from her face, "I'm afraid I have to go…" he said solemnly earning him a pout from Emma. "I have to get back to the church and finish mass for Sunday. I was distracted by a certain blonde today…" he joked teasingly.

"_You_ called _me_!" she opened her mouth to dispute him.

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm addicted to you, lass… you've been in my every thought, keeping me awake at night…" he confessed, grinding his hardness against her.

"Good," she smiled, pleased with herself.

"Out with you." He told her, giving her a playful swat to her backside and making her giggle. Killian slipped back, his hands hard pressed against the roof of the car to allow her to reach in the back seat for her bag. Emma grabbed it, pulling it into her lap before giving him a quick kiss goodbye and exiting the car. Emma stood on the sideway, waving at him as he took off down the street back towards the church. A devilish smirk claimed her lips as she thought of ways to prove to him just how big a distraction she could be.

It was _on_.

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

Emma quietly entered the chapel, the door silently closing behind her as she found a pew in the back and stood, watching him without a sound. He was so passionate when he spoke, his knowledge was very clear on the subject, almost going as far as to inspire her to abandon her wicked, heathen ways.

"The gospel teaches that God's ultimate gift to us is his forgiveness… We must repent our sins through the act of confession, that is the only way we can be free of our sins and live as God wants us to…" he spoke aloud, his face burning with the force of his strong belief in what he was preaching. Killian opened his mouth opened to continue when he was interrupted with a steady clap echoing the walls of the sanctuary, his head turning to meet the source only to find Emma bracing herself against the set of pews in front of her with an enormous grin on her face.

"Very impressive, _Father…_"she continued to clap, stepping out from the pews and walking up the aisle towards him. He got a clearer look at her; she wore cut-off jean shorts, a very see-through tank top with her combat boots and her leather jacket.

"How long have you been standing there?" He wondered aloud, his body tense against the pulpit.

"A while…" she shrugged.

"Better yet, how did you even get in here? The church is locked from the outside." His eyebrows knitted together, wondering just how much he had yet to know about this girl.

"I have my ways…" She smirked, walking up the platform steps towards him, stalking him was more like it. Killian turned his head with her motions, his eyes following her as she walked, his body turning fully after she reached him, her body backing his further against the pulpit, caging him in. Emma dug into her leather jacket, brandishing a foil package, holding it between her fingers, a devilish smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Is _now _a bad time?" she teased, her tongue darting out to lick her lips, her chin jutting out in his direction.

"_Emma…" _He growled in warning, his back digging into the pulpit behind him, "we shouldn't…"

"We've already done everything else and," she started to rub the palm of her hand against his tented pants, her eyes dark and hooded, "_I want you…" _she whispered, a hairsbreadth away from his lips, her breath ghosting over his mouth, shoving the condom back into her pocket.

Killian inwardly groaned, swallowing hard before replying, "_Here?" _

Emma gripped the dark sweater vest he wore, her fingers fisting the material in her hands and pulling herself further against him, "Here." She agreed, her lips inching closer to his before pulling him into a hungry kiss. Killian gave himself over to her, relinquishing every doubt in his mind as their lips parted, their tongues fueling their desire for one another. The pressure was building in his loins, making him impossibly harder. Killian twisted his body into hers, his hand falling to her back, the other hand resting at her hip as he inhaled her scent and tasted her lips.

Emma took it a step further, her fingers brushing against his sides as she began to lift the vest he wore up his chest. Killian complied with her wishes, allowing her to divest him of that particular article of clothing and tossing it by the wayside. He cupped her face, bringing her lips back down on his, unable to get enough of her. Emma moaned at the softness of his lips against hers, her fingers tearing at the buttons of his shirt from bottom to top, pulling his shirt from his pants as she went. Killian panted, his chest rising and falling heavily with every breath he took as she finished unbuttoning his shirt, stopping at his clerical collar, unsure of how to remove it. "Let me," he insisted.

Emma intently watched him remove it, filing it in her mind for later use. Emma smoothed her hands over the planes of his chest, her hands slipping over his broad muscular shoulders to push the open shirt from his body. She raked her nails down his chest, admiring his well-built features; from his pecs to his abs. Her first assumption had been right: he was a Greek God, an Adonis in the guise of a priest and all _hers_. Killian hissed at her actions, tilting his head closer to her ear to say, "You have far too many clothes on for what I have in mind for you." His words made her shiver in anticipation.

Killian toed of his shoes, kicking them to the side with the rest of the clothing, his hand digging into her jacket pocket for the condom and setting it aside before beginning to undress the wanton girl in front of him. He tugged her jacket from over her shoulders, and Emma took a few steps backward to remove her socks and shoes. Killian did the same, taking off his socks one foot at a time before fumbling with the fastenings of his pants and removing his belt. He looked up just in time to see Emma pushing her pants down her ankles, unsurprised by her lack of underwear which she seemed to go without most days, allowing for easy access. She stood there brazenly, completely bare, without a stitch of clothing.

Emma flipped her hair over her bare shoulders, admiring the way he gazed at her nudity; the way her nipples stood at attention for him, her sex glistening with the proof of her arousal. "See something you like?" Her eyelashes fluttered, her delicate fingers caressing the skin of her stomach down to the apex of her thighs. Killian stood mesmerized, unable to pry his eyes away from her probing fingers. Her fingers were gliding down her wet folds to begin stroking herself for him. "You should catch up, you're falling behind." She told him pointedly, flashing him her signature smirk that did nothing to further her cause.

Killian pushed his trousers down to his ankles and stepped out of the fabric, kicking it aside and stalking back towards her, his eyes clouded with lust and dark intent. He closed in on her, brushing his need against hers as he wrapped an arm around her, twisting them around and slamming her against the pulpit. Killian sunk his lips into the skin just above her heaving bosom, his feet shoulder width apart as he trailed kisses down her flushed skin, stopping at her nipples to afford them the proper attention of his touch that he just knew they needed.

Killian lowered his lips to one, his mouth suckling the erect bud and claiming the other with his hand, tweaking the puckered flesh with his thumb and pointer finger, causing her to cry out. He continued to mouth at the succulent flesh, the taste of her setting his body aflame, as his other hand continued to pluck and pull at her nipple before switching his mouth and hand and repeating his actions with them. Emma keened, pushing her breasts further into his mouth and touch as she bucked her hips wildly against his in search of friction. "So impatient," he breathed against her nipple, the air hitting the sensitive peak making her squirm in his grasp.

"_Killian…" _she pleaded lowly, her back arching against the pulpit. It was the first time he had heard her use his first name. It sounded perfect coming from her beautiful pink lips and he could no longer ignore the growing need between the both of them.

Killian pulled his head away from her breasts, raising his eyes to meet hers. "Touch yourself for me, Emma," he purred huskily. Emma reached down between her clenched thighs, using her fingers to rouse herself further. "That's a good girl. Make yourself wet for me…" he eyed her as she pleasured herself, rocking her hips against her damp fingers while he reached around for the condom he threw on the stand and ripped it open with his teeth.

Emma continued her efforts, gasping as she worked herself closer. "_Hurry_…" she bit down on her lip to stifle her shrieks of pleasure. Killian placed the condom at the head of himself, pinching the tip and rolling it onto his length. Once situated, he braced himself against the pulpit, leaning slightly into her nude form, her nipples brushing up against his sweaty, dark chest hair as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Emma couldn't take it any longer, her fingers gripping his ass cheeks and slamming him forward, impaling herself on his impressive length causing them both to groan.

"_God!" _He shouted, taking the Lord's name in vain, his voice echoing through the walls of the sanctuary. He hadn't been inside a woman in four years. She was so tight and wet and perfect, his cock slid effortlessly against the walls her sex as they gripped him so firmly that he thought he would lose it right then and there.

Emma's walls constricted around him, a gush of moisture coating him from the outside as Emma rutted her hips against him, screaming her release. She must have been more pent up than she originally let on. Killian plastered his sweaty forehead to hers and swallowed before saying, "Good?"

"Oh yeah…" she nodded furiously, beginning to rut her hips against his to get him to move. "Move… _please… _god, Killian, I need you!" She begged, twisting herself against him dramatically.

Killian didn't need any further convincing on either of those parts, he just hoped he would last long enough to bring her to orgasm again before the night was through. Killian gripped her hips, his fingers bruising against her skin as he pulled out in one swift move before slamming back home against her, his breathing picking up as he began to pound into her relentlessly. Her back hit the pulpit with every thrust. Killian's eyes panned lower, watching intently as his cock disappeared into her tight, wet sheath, the vision so erotic he could have come just looking at it.

Killian picked up speed and his thrusts got faster, longer and harder as he hit that spot deep inside of her, sending her reeling into her second orgasm of the night. "_Right there! Fuck! Father Jones!" _she screamed his name devoutly as her orgasm crashed over her in waves, milking his own release from him. Emma clenched around him as he emptied himself into the condom. He hadn't come like that in years, and it felt so _good_. Killian sank against her, gasping for breath, his orgasm taking just about every ounce of strength he had left in his body.

Emma stroked his sweaty hair as he calmed his body down from his sensational high. Killian's head rose, turning towards her, "Emma?" He quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

"Yes?"

"Not that I'm complaining, love, but I thought I told you could call me Killian." He reminded her, his brogue getting thicker after his climax.

"I know," she grinned, "I just felt the need to call out to _God _and, my priest, I may have a few sins to confess." She said, her voice raw and husky as her fingers trailed down his chest, finding the thick nest of curls just above the hilt of his shaft and gripped him firmly in her dainty hand, his cock springing back to life at her touch.

"Ready to go another round, _Father_?" She smirked up at him devilishly.

_AN: Thoughts? Sound off in a review or if you're too shy just PM me, I enjoy hearing from you guys. Enjoy the next one… _


	7. Part Six

_AN: I've been told that this chapter should come with a warning. So here it is… __**THIS CHAPTER WILL MOST LIKELY RUIN YOUR PANTIES! PROCEED WITH CAUTION! **__The other warning involves using religious artifacts for sex play. Don't like it, don't read it! Seriously, this may be one of the dirtiest thing I've ever written. No shame! Thank you Nicki, oncertwice, for beta'ing this chapter. I was far too lazy and far too tried to read through it again. I have been writing all day today. Enjoy your smut! _

**Forbidden Fruit of the Juiciest Kind**

**A Priest!Killian Captain Swan AU**

**PART SIX**

Emma stomped down the hallway towards Killian's office when she spotted her priest further down the hallway walking towards her. Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _They were supposed to meet in his office, right? _Had she misread him? Killian smiled down the hallway in her direction, the two inching closer and closer to one another. They crossed paths, Killian halting briefly to whisper to her, "go to my office I will meet you there shortly," before grazing his shoulder against hers and walking the way she came.

Instead of walking immediately to his office like he has insisted she do, she paused for a long moment, biting her lower lip and turning her head over her shoulder; watching him walk away. Emma's hand rested against the strap of her bag, her eyes glazing over at the sight of his backside wrapped up tightly in his slacks. _God, he had a nice ass. _Emma turned her head back forward against her baser urges and continued to walk forward to his office.

The door to his office opened upon the push of her hand, the door giving way to her entrance. Killian had left it ajar for her. Ever since their run-in two weeks ago in his office, Killian had replaced the door knob with one that would automatically lock when the door was shut to avoid further potentially problematic situations that might arise in the future. Emma was thankful for the change. She kept the door open a crack, placing her bag on one of the upholstered chairs placed a few feet away from his desk. Emma continued forward then stopped when her toes met the bottom of the desk where there were numerous papers scattered over the surface. Emma leaned over the desk, her skirt rising slightly with the position, her palm lying flat against one of the pages; turning it towards her to reads it's content.

Killian silently entered, shutting the door quietly behind him and locking it in place for privacy. His mouth went dry at the sight of his naughty school girl bent over his desk, the swell of her pert ass noticeable with the curve of the fabric made against the flesh. Killian inwardly groaned, forcing his hands against his mouth to stroke the skin there to his chin. Killian felt himself go hard in his trousers, his mind wandering off to the things he would like to do to her. _Would she be wet for him? Would she be the perfect willing naughty girl he knew her to be? Would she scream his name as he pleasured her? God, how he longed to hear his name leave her perfect pink lips. _

Killian stalked forward taking with a predatory gaze, his eyes feasting upon the dish that was Emma Swan, his naughty school girl. Killian stopped behind her, his front pressed against her back. He could feel her tense in front of him as he pressed his growing need against her ass. Killian captured her wrists in his hands, thrusting them upon the desk, pushing her further down against it. The position burned her knees and back, her legs trembling, a moan rising in her throat. Killian gave a teasing thrust from behind, Emma felt all of him pressed tightly against her as she scrambled below him to throw him off, the position slightly painful but pleasurable. Emma's hands strained in his grasp as Killian swept her blonde hair back from her neck slowly before lowering his lips to her ear, "What were you doing, Emma?"

Emma continued to squirm against him, tugging her hands against his tight grasp. The only thing she was successfully able to accomplish was to press her ass closer to his erection causing him to groan out and thrust himself harder in as a result or her actions, "Were you going through my things?" he teased authoritatively. Emma's eyes snapped slut, her face pressed roughly against the surface of his desk, fighting the moans begging to break free from her mouth. She really shouldn't be as turned on as she was.

"Answer me Emma," he growled, causing all the heat to rush between her aching thighs.

"Yes, okay? Yes!" she confessed, the words tumbling from her lips.

"And should you be touching things that don't belong to you?" he teased again, his voice dripping with punishing intent.

"No…" she whimpered.

"Good girl," he praised, his hot breath against her ear sending shivers of pleasure up her spine, "whatever am I going to do with you, Emma?" He asked, his voice as smooth as velvet as he said it, "Should I punish you, Emma? Do you think you should be punished?" He questioned, his voice dripping with carnal sin, "Answer me Emma…" he provoked.

"Yes! Ah! Yes!" she moaned, her face turning a bright shade of red, her mind twisting and turning with the thoughts of how he intended to punish her.

Killian chucked darkly, amused by how eager she seemed by his suggestion. He held her body with his, one of his hands slipping from his harsh grip on her wrist to finish into his pocket, the other loosening around her other wrist to provide her a bit of reprieve. Emma breathed out a sigh of relief, panting against the desk as her priest retrieved his rosary from his pocket, lifting it above Emma's head and into her line of vision for her to see. Emma's stomach twisted, another burst of heat rushing between her legs. Killian pressed his knee against the backs of her legs, prying them apart to grant him better access to the area he desired, giving her a praising pat on her back for her obedience.

"Lift your hands for me, Emma," Killian whispered huskily. Emma complied with his request, lifting her arms just below her breasts, "That's a good girl," Killian pulled her hands together, stringing the material around Emma's wrists and looping the beads a few times, binding her wrists together before coaxing her hands back down to rest against the hard wood of his desk in front of her.

"Tell me, Emma, have you been a bad girl?" He purred against her neck, his tongue darting out to lick the sensitive flesh while his hand steadily lifted up the fabric of her skirt, his hand holding it up against her hip bone. Emma lowered her teeth to her bottom lip, chewing enough to draw blood, the palm of his right hand grazing the flesh of her right buttock, testing and teasing. Killian groped the tight, rounded flesh of her ass cheek, giving it a firm squeeze. Emma let out a sharp squeak in response, her legs clenching together, wetness coating her inner thighs.

"You wet for me, Emma?" His voice shaky was with his own arousal, his nose and lips nuzzling the skin between her shoulder and neck, the fingers holding up her skirt dropping down between her naked thighs, his elbow replacing his hold on her skirt. Emma's breath hitched in her throat when his fingers came in contact with her dripping core, groaning as his fingers were instantly drenched in her juices.

"Look how wet you are for me, Emma…" he drawled out, releasing the hold on her hip to bring his fingers up to her gaze to show her. Emma's eyes went wide, her head tossing to the side at the sight. "No," He growled, "look." His opposite hand came to tilt her head forward, forcing her to look at his fingers which were slick with her dampness. "Taste," he instructed, his fingers probing at her lips. Emma complied, opening her mouth for his fingers, sucking them into her mouth to taste herself with the added taste of his fingers. Killian pulled his fingers from his mouth, wiping them on his pant leg and returned to his place at her hip, her skirt rising to reveal the soft rounded curve of her ass, the palm of his hand rubbing sensual circles on her flesh.

"You have beautiful ass cheeks, Emma… pretty… perfect… mine…" he gritted his teeth, raising his hand and bringing it down hard against her cheek. Emma gasped, her body trembling with the strength of his hit, her eyes clamping shut under his brutal assault. Killian brought his hand down again, again and again, harder each time, his hits rough and punishing against her. The sound of flesh hitting flesh reverberated through her entire being moving straight to her core, her legs clenching further with her desire.

"Ahhhh," she grunted with the force of his swing against her backside, the flesh pink and angry.

"Have you had enough, Emma?" He whispered against her sweaty skin, nibbling at her neck.

"More…" she sniveled.

"What was that, Emma? I can't hear you, sweetheart…"

"More!" She screamed, earning her another thorough smack to her buttock, her body leaning further into the edge of his desk as she slumped forward. "Please," she moaned hoarsely, her body trembling with desperation.

"Please what, Emma?" he drawled out, repeating her previous words with dark intent.

"Let me come… please…" she whimpered, her lower lip jutting out in a frown. Killian complied with her wishes; his one palm smoothing her tender cheek, his other hand snaked out to furiously rub at her swollen clit. Killian stroked her, pressing down with enough pressure to throw her into a thunderous orgasm. Emma screamed his name, throwing her head back against his chest as she gave into her pleasure. Her knees gave out underneath her, her body slumping, Killian catching her and holding her upright, grabbing her wrists to undo her binds. Killian tugged, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration when the rosary didn't give.

"I'm going to have to cut this off of you, love…"

"But—" she opened her mouth to protest, his eyes recognizing her worry.

"I have a backup, don't worry." He told her with a soft understanding smile. Killian reached around, kissing her cheek before walking back over to his desk to retrieve a pair of scissors. Killian came to stand in front of her, leaning against his desk, gesturing for her to hold out her hands for him.

"Hold still," he beckoned, holding her upper arm steady as he sliced through the material, the beads tumbling from her wrists and onto the floor in every which direction.

Emma breathed a long jagged sight of relief when she was freed as she cupped her sore wrist. She gently lifted the fabric of her shirt to see the red imprint the beads made against her with a few angry finger-like bruising starting to form against her creamy skin.

Killian's eyes widened in horror at what he had done to her. He hadn't meant to be that rough with her, he just got caught up in the moment. The scissors fell to his desk with a muffled thump as Killian crossed his desk to reach her, pulling her towards him to inspect the marks he had left her with. Killian's fingers gently grazed her skin, soothing the burns that were the product of his carelessness, "I'm sorry, Emma, I shouldn't have—"

"No, don't. I wanted it. I'm not going to make you feel bad for losing control," she cut him off, tugging her wrist back with a small scowl, "I'm not a doll. I don't break easily…" she smirked, leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance within each other's mouths.

Emma pulled back, a wicked grin tugging at the corners of her lips, "besides, I want you to lose control with me…" she whispered against his still tingling lips. Killian returned her smile, his fingers moving to untuck her shirt from her skirt. Killian prompted her to lift her arms for him, his fingers tucking into her sweater to pull it over her head and toss it to the floor below them. Killian cupped her face, bringing his hungry mouth back to hers, fusing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Emma moaned in his mouth, driving him forward. Killian pressed a few chaste kisses upon her lips as he began to unbutton her shirt, undoing the buttons one by one from bottom to top until there was nothing left but skin. Killian tucked his hands underneath the collar of her shirt, slipping the material from her body that joined its partner on the floor. Killian breathed her in, his cock stirring in his pants at the sight of her breasts pushed up, encased in black lace, a crucifix sitting between the valley of her breasts, drawing him in. Emma smirked again; she was playing a dangerous game.

Killian tugged her forward by the charm of her necklace, burying his lips in her succulent neck. Emma mewled in pleasure, rocking her hips in tandem with his mouth, desperately seeking friction. Killian smiled against the skin of her neck, his lips leaving his spot there to trail kisses to her collar bone. Killian wrapped an arm around her waist, heaving her against his lips as he continued the trail lower down the valley of her breasts, briefly stopping to kiss the cross she wore there, all the way down to her navel. Killian stood back onto his feet abruptly, quickly turning her body from his and pushing her back against his desk in one swift maneuver, shoving his body against hers causing Emma to break into a frantic laugh.

Killian held her down with the palm of his hand to the middle of her back, leering over her, "Emma… Emma… Emma…" he chuckled at how easily she tried to beat him at his own game, she was far from winning, "I wouldn't be laughing if I were in your position, but I'm not, _am I_?" Emma swallowed in response, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as he continued on. "Hold on tight, love," he told her, moving her raw wrists to grip the edge of the desk before fumbling with the fastenings of his pants behind her.

With his pants around his ankles, his shaft bobbing against the fabric of his sweater vest, his foot forced her legs wider apart to gain access to her dripping sex. Killian's fingers dipped into the fabric of her skirt at her sides, tugging it down, the material pooling at her feet. Killian held her waist, his body leaning over hers as his lips met the top of her spine, his tongue darting out to lick a long stripe down her the curve of her spine, making her shiver in delight. His impressive length was unrelenting against the flesh of her backside. "I'm going to fuck you now Emma…" he mouthed at her tail bone and Emma squirmed at his touch in anticipation.

Killian pulled himself back up, teasing her dripping wet cunt with the head of his cock, spreading the moisture from between her thighs onto it. His jaw clenched, his eyes rolling back into his head as he felt just how ready she was for him. His body burst with an overwhelming need for her as he lightly continued to brush the silken walls of her pussy with the head of his penis. Emma rocked her hips back against him desperately, keening for more than what she was receiving, "_Please… I need—" _she begged, panting for breath as she clawed at the edge of his desk.

Killian chuckled at her impatience, his hand wrapping around her waist to find the swollen bundle of nerves of her clit and pressing his fingers against it making her whimper. "What do you need, Emma? Tell me." He demanded, his head leaning down to place a few lingering kisses between her shoulder blades. "Where do you need me most, Emma?" He mouthed at the skin there, his fingers still furiously massaging her clit.

Emma moaned at his words, her legs clenching with desire, her blood boiling in her system as she cried, "_Need you! Need you in me NOW!" _

"Hold on tight, Emma," he warned, easing himself inside her, inch by delicious inch, filling her up, stretching her, burying himself within her tight, dripping sheath. Killian's fingertips dug into her hips before sliding himself the rest of the way in. A guttural moan escaped her lips at the welcomed intrusion, gasping at the feeling at how good he felt within her. Emma bucked her hips frantically against him to get him to move inside of her. Killian threw his head back, her movements driving him wild as she continued to grind herself readily against him. Killian pushed her down with a palm against her shoulder blade, ceasing her movements as he slowly pulled out half way before diving himself back down upon her, impaling her roughly.

Emma's mouth opened and closed with quiet cries of ecstasy as Killian relentlessly drove himself into her, mercilessly claiming her again and again and again, the force of his thrusts driving her completely insane. The table moved against the couple with each and every pump of his hips into hers, office supplies and papers tumbling to the ground, the desk rattling with their intense fucking. Emma felt the pleasure coiling deep in her gut, and Killian picked up the speed as he continued to pound into her, her walls gripping him like a vice making his eyes roll back into his head in pleasure, the pressure building within his loins. Killian's hips grew sloppy against her, sensing her budding orgasm. He reached around her to once again use his fingers to stimulate her clit, the action causing her to clamp her eyes shut as her own pleasure took over, her orgasm crashing down upon her. Killian felt her fall apart in his arms coaxing his own release from him. He hurriedly pulled himself from her silky warm depths and Emma whimpered at the loss. His hand jerked his shaft a few times before exploding all over her back in hot spurts.

Killian sighed in relief, catching himself before sinking against her messy back. He wiped the sweat from his brow, his chest heaving as he attempted to catch his breath, his fingers loosening around her waist. "I'm sorry, Emma, there's got to be a better way to do this…" he apologized in reference to her sticky back, covered in the proof of his orgasm.

"I have condoms, we just never get around to using them," she laughed, the musical sound muffled with her cheek still pressed against his desk, refusing to move until she was cleaned off.

Killian pulled up his pants, tucking his softening member back into their confines and shuffling around to look for something to clean her off with, "Have you given any thought to getting on some form of birth control?" He asked while riffling through the drawers of his desk.

"I suppose I could go to the clinic and get something?" She suggested, her voice slightly unsure.

"Well, it would be a hell of a lot easier, not to mention safer, if I didn't have to continue to you know—" He insinuated before taking the box of tissues from out of his desk, plucking a few from its depths and returning to her.

"You've never complained until now…" she said as he attempted to wipe her clean.

"I never had a problem until today," he continued to clean her up with the wads of tissues, trying to not get pieces stuck to her back. "I nearly came inside you…" he finished, crushing the messy tissues in his fist giving her the all-clear to sit up.

Emma leaned against the edge of his desk, watching as he walked the tissues to his garbage can, burying them within the rest of his trash like a dirty secret. "Well whose fault is that?" She grinned, crossing her arms against her chest, pushing her breasts up further.

Killian stalked back towards her before pulling her into his arms and attacking her lips with his. Emma smiled into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck to be closer to him, her bare ass sliding against the smooth wood of his desk.

"I would blame you but I would imagine you wouldn't like that very much," he shrugged with a cocky smile. Emma swatted him playfully, picking up her skirt that was resting on the floor. "You should probably get back to class before they start wondering where you are…" He suggested, his fingers sliding the belt on his trousers through the loops and fastening it.

"You're probably right," she agreed pushing her crumpled up white shirt back over her shoulder, shoving her tresses from underneath the collar to fall down her back, her fingers diligently working to button the blouse back up.

"I forgot to tell you that I wanted to invite you over to my place tonight—after school, of course," he mentioned while intently watching her dress.

"_Your place_? Like where you _live_?" she paused, glancing up at him.

"Yes, where I live," he chuckled before continuing on, "I thought maybe we could go there and be alone, not have to worry about someone walking in on us." He continued to talk as he walked right up to her, pushing a lock of hair from her face behind her ear. "We could take our _time_…" Emma swallowed, her mind turning with the possibilities of just what he was suggesting. It _did_ sound nice.

"You could stay the night if you wished it…" he babbled on, adding to his already tantalizing offer, which wasn't needed.

Emma brushed a finger against his lips, silencing him, "You had me at 'your place.'" She smirked widely at him, shaking her head.

Killian laughed, tucking her wrist into his hand and placing a kiss against her fist, "So, it's a date?"

"It's a date," she agreed with a smile.

_AN: Thank you to all my followers on tumblr and all my readers for making this such a big success. Reviews are always nice and helps me greatly. Besides they make me smile and make my hours of endless writing with it. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for reading! Until next time. –Cat _


	8. Part Seven

_AN: Have a bit of character development and some dirty, dirty smut. This chapter is dedicated to Sabs, she keeps my muse going and to Nicki, for beta'ing this extremely long chapter which she loved so you guys are in for a treat! _

_Here are some things I thought I would address (just things I've run into, decent concerns from my readers, in my opinion):_

_A lot of you are worried about how underage Emma is and worried about Killian getting into a lot of trouble and not being worried about it. He is worried but right now he's just having fun. And __**Emma is 17**__, which in the state of Texas, where I live, is the age of consent. I don't know where this is exactly set but I'm just going to say that's the age of consent so he will not go to jail. Rest easy. _

_As far as Emma being loud, you don't control the volume of your voice when you are having sex. It's just difficult. Believe me. Especially when you have a hot priest Killian between your legs. It's impossible. The scene in the pulpit, the church was empty. Killian has keys to it. They were alone I assure you. The sex in his office of course is always risky you don't know when they may be overheard when people walk by. His office is a little off the beaten path, in a fairly secluded area of the church, if that helps. _

_Enjoy the next installment of Priest Killian! _

**Forbidden Fruit of the Juiciest Kind**

**A Priest!Killian Captain Swan AU**

**PART SEVEN**

After school, Killian stopped by Emma's house, leaving her to go inside and collect a few things for their Friday night sleepover.

Killian drummed on the steering wheel absentmindedly to a silent beat while he waited for Emma.

She had been in there for a good ten minutes and he was starting to get antsy. Killian pressed his head against the top of the wheel, humming to a song that been stuck in his head as time dragged on. He was starting to grow impatient, why on earth was she taking this long?

In and out.

It was supposed to be a simple snag and grab mission and had all but turned onto a full on retrieval mission. Killian began to grow impatient, nervously taking turns staring out of every window of the car to make sure he wasn't seen, occasionally glancing into the side and rear view mirrors just to be extra cautious when something caught his attention in one of his mirrors.

Killian leaned forward for a better look, his head popping up to lean outside the open window as Emma walked down the steps of her house, an overnight bag slung over her shoulder. She had changed.

Instead of her uniform she wore a pair of denim high-wasted cut-off shorts, a body hugging short-sleeved black crop top that showed off her midriff and paired it with her signature black leather jacket and combat boots, the cross from earlier now dangling freely below the swell of her breasts, bouncing with every step she took along with the blonde curls that ran along her back.

Killian once again checked to make sure the coast was clear, giving her an incredulous look and pushed the frames he wore in between his eyes as he watched her enter the car beside him. Killian wasted no time in starting the car and peeling off from the curb towards his house, watching Emma from the corner of his eye as she lit a cigarette, her elbow hanging out of the open window, the wind whipping her hair into her face as he drove.

"You know you left me out there for quite a while. I told you to get in and get out," he told her, his hand gesturing against the stirring wheel, his eyes trained on the road in front of him, "I didn't expect you to change, it's all going to end up on the floor anyway…"

"You seem mighty sure of yourself," she blew smoke in his direction, her red painted lips puckering with the motion as she exhaled.

Killian wafted the smoke away from him, his hands gripping the stirring wheel firmly as he fought to control himself around the addicting scent, the smell igniting his senses and setting him on edge.

"I haven't been given a reason to believe otherwise," his voice shaky as he fought for control. Why had he given up smoking again? Oh yeah. Something about it being bad for you, "forgive me for assuming…" he said politely.

"Relax. I was only joking. I swear, sometimes you need to live and let be," she ashed her cigarette over the side of the car before taking another long drag, "it's like you're two different people. This innocent worrisome priest and then when you're fucking me, it's like you're finally able to let go…" she theorized, waving her cigarette about.

Killian let out a hardy laugh at her theory, shaking his head, thoroughly amused, "I don't know about that. I can be a fun guy when I want to be…" he tried, "…without sex… I wasn't always a priest, you know…"

"So you keep saying," she pushed her hands into her sleeves, resting her head in her hand, her elbow placed firmly against the window sill, "what did you do before you were a priest?"

"I worked in a shipping yard in Ireland by day then at night I would play at local pubs and shops," he told her bravely waiting on baited breath to hear her response.

"You? A musician?" she laughed, nearly choking on her spit, the truth very much hard to swallow let alone wrap her head around the fact that he gave up all that to become a priest, "you're telling me you were a _musician_? How does one go from being a sexy performer to becoming a priest?"

"It was only part time. It helped pay the bills that my full-time job couldn't." he explained with a slight chuckle, "Besides, it's not like I was going to make a career out of it. It was just a hobby," he brushed it off as if it were nothing, sweeping it under the rug with everything else, warranting no further comment on the subject.

"I don't believe that for a second. From musician to priest. It's a damn shame," she shook her head at the thought before going back to enjoying the remainder of her cigarette and taking the sunglasses from on top of her head, pushing the frames onto her face, not bothering to say another word to her lover.

Killian reached for the center console, flipping on the radio and raising the volume, music filling the void of silence in the car for the remainder of their trip.

The trip took close to twenty-five minutes total. He lived fairly close to the church, just in the opposite direction. Which meant that for the past two weeks now he had been driving her home in the opposite direction of his own home.

_Why would he do that? _

Killian pulled up to one of the older neighborhoods in town which was full of newly-renovated homes from the mid-80's, turning onto a street off of the main road and down a ways before stopping at a small one-story house on the right left side of the street.

It looked like your typical everyday home for a single person, maybe a small family. Regardless, it looked very lonely.

Killian, ever the gentleman, got out first, crossing the front of the car to open the door and help her out of the vehicle. Killian extended his hand, and Emma took his in hers as he lifted her out of her seat and onto the sidewalk, overnight bag in hand.

"You live here?" Her head tilted in question, her hand coming to rest at her forehead to block the glare from the sun.

"I do," he confirmed, slamming the car door shut and locking it with the remote on his key chain. "It used to belong to Father Carmine. He sold it to me when he retired. It was the best I could come up with on such short notice." He explained further.

Emma nodded in understanding as his hand came to rest at her lower back, gesturing towards the small house and escorting her to the front door a few feet away.

The houses in the neighborhood were just as small, if not smaller than the one she was faced with, each them had a mailbox but no garage or driveway.

Emma glanced up at the rest of the house as Killian stuck his key in the door, unlocking and turning the rusty door knob, the door giving with a bit of protest, not even opening all the way. "I've been meaning to fix that," he laughed awkwardly, scratching behind his ear as his other hand extended out in welcome for her to enter.

Emma stopped at the end of the linoleum walkway by the door and Killian walked ahead of her as he did every day and disappeared somewhere in the house, yelling after her to make herself comfortable.

Emma's eyes took in everything; the yellowing of the plain white walls, the dingy neutral colored carpet that reminded her of soggy oatmeal, the living room comprising of hand-me-down furniture most likely given down by Father Carmine himself.

The only things that seemed to belong to the current owner were the guitar on a stand in the corner, the back wall that was lined with shelves of records and the well-kept vintage record player that he used to play them on. It was a very typical space for a single red-blooded male with lack of taste in desperate need of a woman's touch.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He offered with a thin smile, his face peeking out from a tiny alcove from the kitchen overlooking the living space.

"Yes, please," she answered softly.

"Is water alright? I haven't gone to the market yet," he huffed, slamming the fridge, chastising himself for not thinking to do just that when he knew he would have her over.

"Water is fine, thanks," she agreed, her eyes venturing back to the walls with a distinct lack of décor, devoid of any personality, anything stating that someone lived here and had made it home. She could sadly relate. "Are you still unpacking?" she wondered aloud, her face staring blindly ahead at the bare walls.

"No," Killian said dryly, stopping to stand next to her, glass of water in hand, "why do you ask?" He lifted a questioning eyebrow, handing her the glass of water which she politely took in her hand.

"No reason," she shook her head dismissively before sipping at her glass, her watching him over the brim as he chugged the clear contents of his own glass.

"Why don't you put your bag down and I'll show you the rest of the house…" he suggested breathlessly, setting his empty glass down on the table behind him and extended his hand out for her half empty one.

Emma relinquished the glass into the palm of his hand, placing it next to his while she placed her bag on the floor. He took her hand and led her down a short hallway with two doors on either side at the end, one a small storage closet and the other his bedroom.

Emma wasn't the least bit surprised to find the walls bare in this room as well with the exception of a unique antique-looking cross hung on the wall above his dresser that was facing the large queen sized bed that seemed much newer than the rest of the pieces in the house.

The bed frame itself was a four poster made of dark wood adorned with a simple crimson bedspread with white sheets, the only pop of color in the rather dull house. Emma panned back to the dresser, something seemingly off about the fact there was nothing on top of it, when it hit her, there wasn't a TV in this house.

"You don't own a TV?" she turned behind her to where he was leaning against the doorway, taking in her expression.

"No. I don't really see the need. I spend most of my time at the church, I don't have time for much else." He told her plainly. He didn't seem to mind not owning one, he even found her question quite amusing.

Emma's eyes trained back onto the bed in front of her, an end table on each side matching the rest of the bedroom set. Correction: the whole set was new. Emma zeroed in on an odd item hanging from the bed post on the farthest side, her eyes narrowing to make it out with no luck. Emma crept up further, insisting on crossing the bed to the other side and Killian smiled as he watched her explore his familiar surroundings.

Emma stopped at the bed post, leaning forward to grasp the dangling object in her hand, making out the twin of the rosary they had destroyed earlier that very day. Emma quirked an eyebrow, an amused smirk playing at her lips. "You weren't lying when you said you had another," she laughed lightly.

Killian smiled, wetting his lips, "I keep that one for my nightly prayers…" His hand rubbed down his face to cover his grin, no doubt reminding him what they had done with it earlier.

"Ah huh," she smirked with doubt, releasing the material that clanked against the wood as it fell back into place.

Emma sank onto the side of the bed with a flop, testing the comfort of the mattress that she would undoubtedly come to know very well over time. "Cozy," she commented, her fingers itching to dig deeper into the man she only knew in a strictly carnal manner.

"May I?" she asked permission, gesturing to his bedside table that held an alarm clock and a lamp, a drawer sitting below the surface just waiting to be opened.

"Go ahead," he permitted, surprisingly forthcoming about the fact that she was essentially asking permission to rifle through his things.

Emma pried open the drawer, the opening it smooth, her suspicions confirmed by the action. The bedroom set was brand new. Not even a week old perhaps.

"Killian?" she called out to him, her eyes meeting the curtain-less window in front of her as she spoke.

"Yes?"

"Did you buy a new bedroom set?" she sought out.

"They just delivered it last Saturday," he confessed causing Emma to turn her head over her shoulder to look at him.

"You planned this…"

"Yes, but, to be fair, I really did need new bedroom furniture. You should have seen the state of the old one Father Carmine left behind…" he winced at the memory, "or maybe not." He changed his mind, "I slept on the couch my first weeks here, wouldn't go near the mattress, you don't even want to know…" His eyes widened at the things he saw that simply couldn't be unseen.

"Ew!" She squeaked, shaking her head to erase the thoughts in her head. "I so didn't need the mental image. I don't even want to even imagine what he got up to in that bed… Ick…" she made a disgusted face, her features going sour in utter revulsion.

Emma turned her eyes back down at the opened drawer only to find a hard covered copy of the Holy Bible surrounded by an array of single foiled packages with the word _Trojan _scrawled over the top of it. Emma slammed the drawer shut, clasping her hand over her mouth to stifle her insistent giggles, the sight humorous and real at the same time. She was without a doubt fucking a priest.

"Are you hungry?" He inquired, drawing Emma's attention.

"Starving," she replied, her shoulders shaking with her silent laughter.

"Come on, let me make us something to eat," he proposed, and Emma turned her head, affording him a small smile as she nodded in response, getting up from her spot on the bed and following him out of the bedroom and back to the kitchen.

It took Killian 7 minutes to heat the oven and another 20 to heat the frozen pepperoni pizza he had found in the depths of his freezer to make the both of them for supper, apologizing the entire time they ate for the improper meal and forgetting to go to the market, reminding her every time she took a bite that he really could cook and would make it up to her at a later date.

He had prepared for her visit in all other ways except this one and he was kicking himself for it. He didn't want her to feel like his secret whore on the side, she was far more than that to him and she deserved to be treated as such.

"How long have you been in the states?" She asked, biting off a section of her slice of pizza and chewing as she waited for her response.

"Four years and change," he told her in between bites of pizza, "I moved here to go to seminary school."

"Do you miss Ireland much?"

"Aye. At times I miss it but I didn't leave much behind to miss," he said solemnly. "What's your story?" He turned the tables on her.

"There's not much to tell. Parents aren't around and I've been bounced from foster home to foster home until I landed here three years ago." She said without a hint of remorse, not one to pity the cruel hand she had been dealt in life.

"I'm sorry Emma, no one should ever have to go through that…" he apologized dimly on behalf of all those who had wronged her, wishing nothing more than their swift demise despite his teachings of forgiveness and humility.

"I learned a long time ago not to dwell on it," she countered swiftly with a faint smile, her eyes pleading with him silently to change the subject, that they had gone too deep.

Killian stood swiftly from the small dining room table, collecting the plates and walking over to the kitchen to return them before rifling back through the contents of his pantry. "I think I have something for desert somewhere in here…" His voice was muffled by the open cabinet he hid behind.

"I'm fine," she stated over the sound of crumpling bags and the shaking of half empty boxes.

"Are you sure, lass? I could have sworn I had some cookies or something lying around here…" He scrambled, searching through various cabinets nearby for the package he claimed he had.

Emma snuck up behind him with a coy smile, leaning on the counter opposite him as he spoke again when she didn't answer.

"Lass?" He turned, stopping dead in his tracks as he took her in, his devil in disguise.

Emma bridged the gap between them, caging him in against the counter he stood near like an animal on the prowl. She seductively darted her tongue from her lips, wetting them slowly. "I'm not hungry. At least, not for food…"

Killian swallowed, quirking a teasing eyebrow in her direction. "What did you have in mind?"

Emma crept up on him, her lips ghosting over his, his eyes never left hers as she whispered, "_Take me, Killian_."

Killian wordlessly nodded his acceptance, hauling her up into his arms, a hand braced on each of her thighs as he carried her down the short distance from the living room to the bedroom. Emma attacked his lips with hers as they went.

Once at the bed, Killian dipped her body forward, releasing her with a slight bounce. Emma crawled backward on her elbows, situating herself over his deep red bedspread as she watched his nimble fingers undo the fastenings of his shirt.

Emma sunk down into the mattress, her teeth biting into the skin of her lower lip, craning to get a view of the muscled chest hair of his upper body as it was revealed to her slowly, button by button.

Killian deftly untucked the collar from his shirt, tossing it to the ground below and shrugged the dark grey shirt over his shoulders, leaving his toned chest bare to her gaze, the small but masculine chain with a cross peeking up over his dark chest hair.

It was the first time since that time in the pulpit that she actually had time to admire his sculpted physique; the years had been kind to him. Time seemed to slow, Emma backing up further against the pillows at the headboard, her eyes never leaving him as he rid himself of his shoes, socks and pants, leaving him in nothing but his dark boxer briefs.

Emma felt her legs clench together with her arousal, the proof of his desire tenting his briefs making her grow terribly impatient, her hand stretching from beside her to grope a breast, absent mindedly kneading it with the palm of her hand.

Killian felt himself stiffen further at the sight of her on his bed, her golden tresses fanned out around her like a halo over his pillow, knowing full-well that before the night was through it would smell of her. Killian shuffled over to her, resting a knee on the mattress and pulling himself up, lying himself over her lithe form, his hand coming to cup her neck and chin in his strong grasp and tugging her lips to his, his lips tinged with fire, threatening to consume her whole.

His felt gentle with undertones of a fierce confliction, her soft lips moving skillfully against his as the passion raged on, his other hand moving to touch the exposed skin of her side, his fingertips leaving a burning trail in their wake, making her shudder.

Killian's hand flitted to the opening of her shorts, one-handedly opening and unzipping them, her heart racing as he slipped a hand underneath the opened waistband, his fingers gliding over the damp lacy material of her underwear making him groan into her mouth.

"_Killian," _she panted against his lips, in a heavily-veiled suggestion for more.

Killian smiled against her lips, bruised with his kiss, giving her a chaste and innocent peck before sliding himself further down her body, careful not to put all of his weight on top of her. Gripping his hands on either side of her to remove her useless jean shorts, he motioned for her to lift herself up off the bed as they slid down her smooth, creamy legs.

Killian dipped his head down to her thighs, placing wet, lingering kisses against her legs before stopping at her feet, still covered in her rolled down black socks. He removed the barrier, bringing his head back down to the other thigh and giving that leg the same treatment as its twin.

Emma keened softly against his light, sensual touches, her fingers grasping at the sheets beside her, her mouth open in a silent cry from his slow, drawn out attentions to the less-sexual parts of her.

Killian rose slightly, falling back against her, gazing at her in awe. She had him wrapped so tightly around her delicate finger, enthralled by her wicked ways.

Emma tugged him to her by the cross he wore around his neck, fusing their lips back together as she fought for control, her hands smoothing down the hard plains of his back and dipping into his underwear, gripping the rounded and toned flesh of his ass, a firm cheek in each palm of her greedy hands.

Emma pushed her chest up against him, her nipples stiffening against the fabric of her top, her hips craning in search for friction.

Killian released a breathy light-hearted laugh, his hands snaking underneath her lower back to lift the upper half of her body off the bed. He gave a short singular nod, gesturing for her to raise her arms above her head.

Emma complied, her arms rising above her head as he shimmied the fabric up her body, releasing her breasts with a light bounce from their cotton prison, the cross she wore nestled just underneath the swell of her breasts and her naval.

His lips found themselves at the crease of her neck, nipping and sucking as he worshipped the sensitive flesh there. Emma's finger tips flitted to his hard pecs, her fingers tracing a delicate path through the hair on his chest, feeling the muscles bulging against her probing fingers, her touches becoming bolder and less innocent the further she traveled down his body, landing at the trail of hair that lead below the waistline of his briefs.

Killian carefully removed the crucifix from around her neck before continuing his lips' destination from her neck, across her collar bone and down the center of her body, stopping at the beautiful rounded flesh of her breasts, her nipples standing at attention under his hardened gaze.

He brushed the palms of his hands over both breasts, testing their weight in his hands, slowly massaging the flesh and flicking her nipples with his thumbs before lowering his mouth to one of her hardened peaks and capturing it between his lips, suckling gently while his other hand continued to work the other in time with his mouth.

Emma bowed off the bed, her back arching to meet his mouth, the sensations causing her to grow unbearably wetter. She brushed her fingers over the smooth skin of her stomach, her hand dipping under the waistband of her underwear to stroke herself.

Killian reached down, abruptly capturing her wrist into his hand and thrusting it outward to hold her down, his mouth and thumb never ceasing their ministrations.

"_So beautiful," _he breathed against the abused nipple, his warm breath stiffening the bud further before switching, adhering his mouth to one and tweaking the other with his fingers.

Emma let out a strangled moan, her body radiating with an unbearable warmth, hoping that he would douse the flames soon or she just might combust.

Killian continued his assault, laving and circling the bud with his tongue, his fingers pleasuring the peak of the other until she was gasping for release.

Killian's head left her heaving bosom, his lips ebbing the pressure by trailing kisses down her abdomen. His hand slipped the material of her panties from her left hip bone, exposing her mid-sized tattoo of a cross and lowered his mouth to lick the painted flesh as her fingers clutched at the tufts of black hair at the top of his head.

Killian posed his lips against her dripping cunt, encased in black lace, his warm breath making her tremble at what was to come as he breathed her in, his lips mouthing at the cotton, stimulating her aching clit from the outside of her underwear.

Emma's breath hitched in her throat, gasping as she felt the pressure rising in her body, tittering towards her climax, barely touching the surface when it came to intensity.

Killian felt her stir above his mouth, his body nestled in between her quivering open thighs. "_Come for me Emma," _he beckoned, his voice shaking with unadulterated lust. He watched her as she fell part above him, keening loudly as she rode out her pleasure, grinding herself against his mouth, one hand tightening in his hair, the other grasping desperately at the sheets beside her.

Killian peeked up over her from his spot at her crotch, his eyes hooded, his eyelashes fluttering, appraising her gorgeously flushed face moments after he had brought her to orgasm, an overwhelming sense of male pride washing over him. He brushed his fingertips lightly against the skin of her legs, caressing while he tentatively kissed up her leg from her knee, shakily pressing his lips to each of her inner thighs while Emma rocked her hips desperately against him.

Killian gave one more lasting kiss to the her wet center through the crotch of her panties before slipping his hands through the sides and sliding them down her lengthy legs. Emma lifted up with the motion, his face decidedly close to the material as he observed her expressions, his eyes never leaving her face. Killian bunched the material in his fist, tossing it with the rest of the clothing and returning to his previous actions.

Emma's legs spread for him on their own accord, her arm resting over her forehead as she prepared for what she knew was about to come. She knew his stalking, predatory gaze well. Killian crawled back towards her, settling himself into a lying position between her splayed thighs.

He positioned his face close to the dripping folds of her sex, his nose brushing against her clit and making her whimper before darting his tongue out to taste her, his lips closing around her cunt as he bathed her with his tongue, unintelligible curses and words of encouragement mixed with his name falling from her lips.

Killian sank his tongue down into her core, impaling her, gorging himself on her euphoric taste like a starving man. Emma bit her lip, trying to drown out her cries of pleasure with little success as she felt him curve the flat head of his tongue against that spot deep inside of her. Emma thrashed about wildly, bucking her hips frantically against his eager mouth as her walls constricted around his tongue, lapping insistently, giving her no pause, her fingers tugging at the hairs on top of his head, the unbelievable pressure coiling tight in her belly about to break free.

Killian brought his hand into the mix, teasing her clit with his fingers as he continued to fuck into her with his talented tongue when Emma snapped above him, slipping into the precipice, chanting his name like a prayer as her orgasm crashed like a tidal wave behind her closed eye lids, rutting her hips against his mouth to prolong her pleasure.

Killian lapped up the remainder of her release, leaving not a single trace of her savory essence behind, licking her clean.

Emma panted for breath, her eyes soggy with tears of overwhelming pleasure as she faded back into existence, her eyes falling open and sweeping over his cocky satisfied expression. She grabbed the hair at the top of his head, pulling his lips down against hers, his mouth opening, her tongue exploring the depths of his mouth, tasting herself on him with a shallow groan.

Emma tilted her head, angling her mouth against his, her hands sinking underneath the waistband of his briefs and sliding them over his toned ass, impatiently trying to get him as bare as he made her feel.

Killian lifted himself up onto his knees, pushing the fabric to where his knees met the bed, his tender and swollen length jutting up against his abs as he carefully laid himself back down, kicking the material off the rest of the way.

Killian fell over her, holding his weight on his elbows, smothering her with his body as she inhaled his naturally woodsy scent and natural masculine musk. Her arms wrapped around his neck, their lips meeting in another searing and passionate kiss that consumed him from the inside out.

She would never tire of kissing him, each time getting her fix of his addicting lips, the taste of him like a drug to her, giving her a high she never wished to rid herself of. Emma felt a rush of heat go straight to the apex of her thighs, his cock brushing against her stomach with every slow languid buck of his hips against hers.

The battle of their tongues raged on, their hips grinding against each other slowly, testing the waters before diving straight in while his fingers stroked the smooth and creamy skin of her leg.

Emma's eyes clamped shut at the sensation, her body damn near insatiable because of him. He was determined to break her, ruin her forever. She would never know a touch other than his.

Emma squirmed underneath him as his mouth left hers, his lips ghosting over her skin as he traveled to her neck. Killian bit down, nibbling on the flesh, leaving a perfect imprint of his mouth against her skin, branding her as his.

Emma made a choked sob as he laved his tongue against the wound, his mouth soothing over it, tracing the angry mark as Emma's nails dug into his shoulder blades, her fingernails leaving crescent-shaped marks in their wake.

She was burning from the inside out, his attentions too much and not enough at the same time as she insistently rubbed up against him.

Killian placed his hand at her hip, stilling her movements. "_Shhh, I'm going to take care of you love, you will not go without." _He whispered against her ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth, his fingers snaking down her abdomen and sweeping through her folds to make sure she was ready.

He found her wet and needy, the discovery making him grin against her warm skin. His naughty school girl was so wanton for him and he couldn't get enough of her.

Killian rose up slightly, far enough to reach the drawer of his bedside table, opening it and returning to Emma with a foil package in his hand. Killian wasted no time in tearing it open with his teeth, spitting out the torn off piece and shifting the condom over the head of his shaft and rolling it on.

Once back on his knees, hovering over her, Killian's fingertips glided along Emma's left leg, stopping and adjusting to grasp just underneath her knee and pulling her leg to rest over his shoulder as he positioned himself at her entrance, his tip brushing against the sopping folds of her sex, making her whine.

He held the ankle over his shoulder, rocking himself into her slowly before sinking all the way down with a groan, connecting them.

Emma sucked in a breath at the sensation, his cock filling her to the hilt as he slowly began to pump his hips into her. Emma's ring-decorated fingers clawed at the bed sheets beside her, fisting and wringing the material with every tantalizing and painfully slow thrust, driving her completely insane with need.

_Why was he going so slowly? _

Emma wriggled beneath him, relentlessly trying to control his movements. "_Harder! Faster! God, please Killian, I need you!" _Her voice came out as a trembling sob, tears of frustration welling in her eyes.

Killian bowed his body forward, continuing his pace of deep and shallow thrusts, his eyes level with hers as he said, "_No." _

Emma huffed, her eyes closing tightly, her teeth digging into her lower lip to stifle her persistent cries as he continued to dive in and out of her at a languid pace, his eyes boring into hers with a deep-seated hunger, eating her alive.

Killian shifted himself further up onto his knees, removing her leg from his shoulder and curling it against her chest with the other one to go deeper, longer, subsequently hitting that spot deep inside her as he pumped himself in and out of her tight, wet heat.

Emma writhed in pleasure, arching herself against the mattress to angle his thrusts, repeatedly hitting that spot that sent her into her third climax of the evening.

Killian felt her fall apart around him, her walls fluttering, gripping him as she shuddered her release, his movements becoming sloppier and less intense as his own pleasure began to build.

Emma's breathing slowed, her heart thumping roughly against her chest as she came down from her high, her body relinquishing itself to his control as he began to chase his own release. Killian rutted his hips against her, refusing to give in just yet.

He raised her legs from her chest, locking them around his buttocks, his fingers lazily coming to circle her clit, hoping to make her come undone one last time before his completion. _"Come on Emma," _thrust, _"one last time," _thrust, _"come for me," _thrust.

Emma let out a torturous and heady cry, his persistent motions drawing out yet another orgasm from her as she screamed his name.

The sound of his name falling from her puckered lips was just enough to do him in. Killian snapped his hips into hers a few more times, his release slow and drawn out as he spurted into the condom with a series of groans and muttered praises.

Killian's weight gave out on him, tumbling off to the side of her after withdrawing himself from her depths.

Killian's hand came to his chest, his heartbeat stuttering wildly as he tried to catch his breath, his body drenched in sweat from his exertion, the dark tufts of hair on the top of his head sticking up every which way as he relaxed his body.

Emma crawled up beside him, leaning into him to remove the condom from his sated member, gently gliding it off of his sensitive cock and tossing it carelessly to the floor.

"Thank you," he whispered breathlessly, his chest still heaving heavily. Emma peered down at him, shuffling her body closer to his before placing a single kiss against his trembling lips and pulling her head down onto his chest, her fingers gently caressing his chest hair.

After calming down, Killian shifted them into a spooning position, cradling her body into his from behind her and pushing the sheets over their blatant nudity and dozing off to sleep for a time.

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

Emma woke to Killian's strong and powerful fingers kneading her breast, rousing her from sleep, his other hand making its way down her body to the apex of her thighs.

Two fingers glided up and down her folds as she grew wetter, his thumb playing at her clit, adding to the stimulation from his fingers. Emma ground her ass against his morning erection, earning a groan from him, his forearm resting against her stomach and pelvic bone as he continued his ministrations.

There wasn't a better feeling in the world than readying his woman for his cock, feeling how slick and wanton she got for him.

Killian pulled her farther into the cradle of his body, his finger slipping into her depths, pumping in and out lazily as he peppered kisses to her upper back and neck while he pressed his thumb against her needy bundle of nerves.

Emma whimpered, rocking her dripping pussy against his talented fingers. She picked up her pace, fucking herself against the thick digits, his thumb working in tandem with his

movements. Killian brushed that spot inside of her and made her mewl in pleasure, his fingers scissoring in the hopes of coaxing her orgasm from her. He wasn't disappointed when, seconds later, a strangled moan fell from her lips as she descended into the abyss, her movements slowing against his fingers, bringing her down from her high.

Emma felt raw and sore between her legs having just had her fifth orgasm in a twelve hour period, not that she was complaining. The _men_ she had been exposed to in the past were mere boys compared to the man behind her: giving, responsive, kind, strong. The list was lengthy to say the least. Emma lolled her head against his shoulder, his lips brushing against the skin of her shoulder with a muffled whisper of, "_Good morning_…"

Emma moved her head from his shoulder in an attempt to turn around to bid him good morning when his hands shot out to still her hips. "_I'm not done with you yet…" _he purred.

Killian gripped her inner thigh, lifting it slightly, holding it as he slowly sinks himself inside of her with a groan of pleasure, his mouth mimicking her opened one. He gazed down at her, watching her with a burning intensity. he folded her leg over his, thrusting surely and deeply, the intimate position and deep penetration making Emma's eyes roll into the back of her head.

His pace was agonizingly slow and extremely close. She could see every painfully pleasurable expression on his face as he embedded himself in her. Killian brought his mouth down on hers, capturing it in a sensual kiss, their tongues dancing in their mouths, his movements never faltering.

Killian picks up his pace inside of her, driving into her faster making her cry out. He felt her walls close in around him, gripping him painfully tight, on the brink of orgasm. She wasn't going to last long. Killian continued to grind against her, taking two fingers and pressing them against her clit to help her along.

"_Let go Emma," _he commanded, his lips coming up to suckle her breast. That was enough to do her in. Emma's eyes clamped shut as a rush of white-hot pleasure invaded her senses, taking over, rocking against him as she cried out for her priest and God.

Killian maneuvered himself over her into a missionary style position while she recovered from her climax, settling himself above her, his hips bucking frantically against hers, fucking her into the mattress, claiming her.

He felt his orgasm build, spasming, overcome with blinding ecstasy. Killian pulled out just in time, his hand pumping his cock as he spurted his release onto her stomach with a hefty groan, coating her with his warm seed.

Killian rolled off of her onto his side, his palms sliding down his face in dismay. "We forgot again," he muttered.

"I know," she said breathily.

"Let me get something to clean you up, sit tight." He patted her leg gently before getting up from the bed and padding towards the connecting bathroom, giving Emma a very delectable view of his ass.

Moments later Killian returned with a damp wash cloth, sliding himself back onto the bed next to her to dab at her sticky stomach.

"Mhm…" Emma moaned pleasantly, her head tossing to the side to look at him with tired eyes.

"What?" he chuckled lightly, amused.

"Feels good…" she smiled, her eyelids fluttering slightly.

"You're tired," he noted as he finished wiping her stomach, leaving no trace of the incident.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"Early. Go back to sleep, love," he told her, tossing the dirty, used rag to the floor, "I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to take a shower." He told her softly, pulling the covers up over her naked silhouette and giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head before taking his leave to the bathroom.

Emma heard the sound of running water. _The shower, _she thought,her head lolling to the opposite side of her pillow to face the direction of the cracked bathroom door, light fluttering in amongst the shadows.

His voice reached her ears as he sang, hiding any trace of his accent.

Emma closed her eyes, concentrating on the sound, her ears straining to hear exactly what he was singing. It was an old hymn. Emma listened carefully as he sang, barely making out the words. His voice was soothing and sexy as he belted out the tune, putting his own unique spin on it.

It wasn't like reading out of a hymnal, it was rough and dirty.

Emma sunk her head further into his soft pillow, allowing the beautiful sound of his voice to over-take her, smiling at the sound and allowing his crooning voice sooth her to sleep.

_AN: This particular smut scene wins out as the longest smut scene I've ever written and possibly the best. A lot of smut and a lot of getting to know some of the characters. I've decided on an update schedule for those of you who are interested. I plan on updating every Sunday (if possible) and ONLY Sunday's because I have another fic to finish but once that is finished I should be free to work on this one (with a few exceptions). How's that, a fic update of one of the most sac religious fics on the holiest day of the week? I love it, personally. What did you guys think? Sound off in a review or PM me if you're a bit shy. Always love hearing from you guys. Thanks for reading! Until next Sunday. –Cat _


	9. Part Eight

_AN: I know, it's been a REALLY long time. Like, a month. I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting and I hope this is worth the wait. That being said, there are a number of people I would like to thank for getting this chapter finished. First and foremost, my loyal readers: you guys have been so great and so understanding from the reviews to the anons I receive on tumblr. Thank you so much for showing so much interest in this fic. I'm hoping I don't disappoint. To… Lexi (killians-tinkabelle), who will always be my naughty little school girl; Staci (Rookiehookie) and Kate (TaarnaT) for keeping me motivated into the wee hours of the morning as I was finishing and to Sabs (shecalledhimkillian) and Haleigh (onceuponajollyroger) for riding my ass until I finished this. Lastly, and, most importantly, Nicki (oncertwice), who is my beta, and more importantly, my friend; without her none of this would have been possible. Thank you all for your support and patience. Without further ado, I give you priest smut… _

**Forbidden Fruit of the Juiciest Kind**

**A Priest!Killian Captain Swan AU**

**PART EIGHT**

Emma walked into the sanctuary smelling of tobacco and sex, her boots scraping loudly against the hard floor. Emma paused slightly, turning her head over her shoulder to look behind her. The place was seemingly empty for afternoon confessional, and she had only left Killian's office two hours prior. He had given her a thorough fucking as she laid spread out over the surface of his desk as he worshipped her like he would worship at the altar.

Emma smirked wickedly as she eyed the confessional, the green light giving her the clear that it was empty and waiting for its next sinner. She proceeded with caution, her palm sliding against the handle of the pennant's side before prying it open and stepping inside.

Killian heard the door open and shut, the confessor on the other side shuffling about to ready themselves on the kneeler. Killian locked his mind, putting on the face of the neighborhood priest everyone knew him to be and put his thoughts of Emma writhing underneath him to bed for the time being.

Emma adjusted herself onto the kneeler, her skirt falling over her knees in a chaste fashion, her thoughts anything but as she began her confession. "Forgive me, Father, I have sinned…" She ran her fingers up and down her legs, biting down on her lower lip.

Killian perked up at the familiar voice, leaning over in his chair, his ear straining against the partition to hear the shallow breathing of her wayward confession.

"I'm not looking for absolution," she gave her broken confession, her fingers caressing her inner thighs, grinding herself down for a little relief. "_Fuck me, Father…" _she whimpered, her breath hitching when her fingers made contact to her dripping center.

"_Touch yourself for me, Emma,_" he rasped in a hasty request.

Emma lifted herself up slightly, plunging two fingers into herself with little protest, gasping as she worked them in and out of her tight, wet heat.

"That's it, fuck yourself on your fingers, pretend it's me." He encouraged, his voice hoarse with arousal, erection straining in his pants, his knuckles white as they grasped the edge of his chair while he listened to her breathy moans and the erotic sound of her fingers driving furiously in out of her pussy. "Touch your clit," he instructed.

Emma submitted to his tutelage, her thumb tracing over her clit, gliding over the slick, sensitive flesh. "_Fuck, Killian!" _She sobbed, her lower lip trembling with an unabashed need that needed to be filled. "It's not the same," she whined, her eyes closing with tears of frustration. "_Fuck, Killian, I need you!" _She admitted in a desperate plea.

"_God, fuck me, Father!" _She nearly screamed, teasing her clit. "_Fill me with your cock. Make me whole, Father, please," _she whimpered, trembling with each wicked confession that left her sinful lips.

He had warned her not to do this. It was far too risky. Killian closed his eyes in silent judgment, weighing the consequences of their possible actions while he absentmindedly stroked his straining cock.

_Consequences be bloody damned. _

"Emma," Killian leaned in, "go around to the other side, carefully, make sure you aren't seen and I'll take care of you." He allowed, throwing caution to the wind. "Do you think you can do that?" he asked.

"Yeah," she breathed, panting, a light sheen of sweat coating her brow.

"Good girl. We don't have much time, so hurry." he warned.

Emma fixed herself before taking a careful peek outside into the sanctuary where there were still rows upon rows of empty pews. They were still alone, _for now_.

She sought her chance, quickly exiting and moving herself from one side of the confessional to the other.

Emma let out a sigh of relief when she made it to the other side without issue, that was until she saw the distraught state of her lover, his robe pulled up, pooling behind him, his pants strewn around his ankles as he stroked his angry cock, beckoning her forward with the most devilish and wrecked expression that made her legs clench with want, her slick juices running down her naked thighs.

Killian bent his fingers in a "come hither" gesture, his eyes blown, his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead as she pushed herself forward, placing her hands on his knees and giving him a gentle squeeze, her body bending forward to accommodate herself to the size of the space.

Emma opened her mouth to speak before she found herself unceremoniously turned around and placed into his lap, his cock brushing against her backside, her head falling back against his shoulder.

"We don't have much time," he reminded her, his fingers caressing the hair at the top of her head. "Lift yourself for me," he said in a husky whisper.

Emma did exactly what she was told, placing her hands on the arms of the chairs and pushing her body up, only to be guided back down onto his arousal in one easy thrust as Killian sheathed himself inside of her with a low, contented moan.

Emma screamed as he filled her to the hilt, and his hand came around her mouth, his lips pressed against her ear as he whispered silencing words.

"_Ride me, Emma. Fuck me with that greedy, tight little cunt of yours," _he commanded, his breath hot and heavy against the shell of her ear, his lips ghosting over her lobe.

Emma nodded, gripping the sides of the chair, raising herself up and pushing down, impaling herself on his hard length with a series of groans.

Killian could hear her cries of ecstasy even though they were muffled by his hand, her eyes rolling back into her head while he fucked into her with slow, languid jerks of his hips, hitting that spot inside of her repeatedly. She was so close, having thoroughly worked herself up beforehand.

He wrapped his other hand around her, pulling her more steadily against him, his fingers traveling down to the apex of her thighs, coating his fingers instantly as they found her clit, working it over with rough, purposeful strokes.

A few more thrusts and she came with a muffled shout, her body stilling above his while his hand helped to ride out her high, his cock still twitching inside of her, aching for release.

Once sated, he coaxed her body forward, pulling out of her and forcing her onto her knees in front of him, her eyes level with his proud cock while he stroked it at a maddening pace, his breath coming out in short little pants, his face contorted in mind-numbing pleasure.

Sensing his orgasm, he pulled Emma roughly by the back of the head, shoving his cock into her mouth without warning and shooting his hot release down her throat, which she accepted without query, sucking him dry while he smoothed her hair in silent praise.

Emma released him with a wet pop, her sated body leaning back against the door, breathing heavily while her priest and lover pulled his pants up around his hips, placing his softening member back into its confines and fastening his pants.

She could tell she had already overstayed her welcome. They were pushing their luck and they both knew it.

Emma hauled herself up, nearly hitting her head on the ceiling of the small box and moving to take her leave when the silence was broken by his lilting voice, still dark with lust. "This isn't over, Emma…" he told her with a threatening tone. She knew that voice well.

"Didn't think it was," she shot back over her shoulder with a naughty grin, enjoying watching his face fall at her rebellious attitude.

"I'll see you later," she grinned cheekily back at him.

"_Yes you will._" he confirmed, his voice taking on a slightly ominous tone as he watched her slip out of the confessional.

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

Killian and Emma fell to a heap on the bed, her lithe body covering his, their lips slanting in the most desperate and lengthy of sensual kisses, panting against each other's mouths, craving more. Emma's mouth was dominant against his; her tongue sweeping against his lower lip, parting his mouth and demanding entrance.

She was fighting him for control with every action, his mouth meeting hers with equal fervor, his hands splayed against the rounded flesh underneath her skirt with a rough squeeze that sent her gasping against him as he controlled the way she grinded against his painfully-hard erection.

Killian's hands were tight and forceful against her backside, pulling her down hard against him as he swallowed her moans of pleasure.

"_Ahhhh_," she gave a heady cry into his mouth, her eyes shutting tightly with desire as she sucked on his bottom lip eagerly before biting down gently, nipping at the abused flesh.

Killian pulled back, his fingers threading in her hair to pull her head to the side, his lips meeting her earlobe as he whispered to her huskily. "_Are you wet for me, Emma?" _His disobedient lover offered a choked sob as her only response. Killian's grasp tightened in her hair, his lips trailing against the sensitive flesh of her neck before biting down, which had her mewling against him in a mixture of pain and pleasure as his hand searched underneath her skirt for the proof of her arousal.

Killian's fingers dipped lower, his thumb brushing lightly over her puckered opening before traveling forward to his destination. Killian groaned when his fingers met her heat, finding her wet and wanting for him.

Emma gasped at his teasing fingers as his tongue soothing the bite on her neck in sensual circles, his mouth pausing to tell her, "_Positively dripping for me, you naughty girl." _Emma felt another surge of heat between her legs as she clenched around his probing fingers, thrusting herself against them for much-needed stimulation that had him chuckling darkly against her neck, the deep vibrations echoing against her skin and making her shiver against him with a shallow, throaty whimper.

"_Such a defiant little thing," _he mocked teasingly, his thumb sweeping over her bottom lip as he cupped her face, raising her eyes to meet his. Killian sat up, rising slightly while shifting her more efficiently onto his lap in front of him. "_Tell me, Emma," _he began sharply, his eyes flitting downward, "_do you enjoy challenging my authority?" _ He asked, his voice dripping with sensuality, "_Does it get you off?" _He smirked promisingly, his eyes meeting hers once more to gauge her reaction. He wasn't disappointed.

Emma wriggled in his lap, chewing on her bottom lip as his hands shot out to hold her hips steady, his eyes shining with mirth, an amused grin gracing his lips. She pouted, tossing her head back in frustration as he tsked at her in a scolding gesture befitting his position. It was he who held the upper hand and he was keen to remind her of that fact every time they coupled.

"You were a very disobedient girl today, Emma," he reminded her, his voice taking on an ominous tone, his hand smoothing her clothed hip while the other held stable at her other hip. "Have you any idea what might have happened if you were seen?"

"_But—" _she whined.

"But nothing." He snapped. "There is absolutely no excuse. There are rules put into place for a reason, love, and you are so hasty to disobey them. We will have to reconcile that."

Emma's eyes grew wide at his words, her brows shooting up with fear. Her gaze fell to his fingers as he fumbled with the fastenings of his trousers, deftly undoing his belt followed by his button and zipper closure before pulling them, along with his briefs, down his hips, rising slightly to bunch the material at his knees, his erection straining against his un-tucked shirt that rested in a wrinkled mess just above his hips.

Killian's fingers dug into the hair at the back of her head roughly, bringing her lips to his, crushing and bruising then yanking her back abruptly, her face flushed with anger. He smiled wickedly at her expression, more than pleased with himself for having put it there.

"_Such pretty lips," _he rasped, his eyes fixed on her succulent lips before bringing them back to her blown pupils, "let's see what they look like wrapped around my cock…" he purred with promise, grasping the hair at the back of her head and easing her face down onto his lap and holding her there, urging her to suck his cock.

Killian held the hilt of himself loosely, swiping the tip of himself against her moist lips in attempt to coax her uncooperative mouth open to receive him. Killian heard her whimper, her blonde tresses shaking with refusal.

He let out a mild growl, pulling her back up to face him by the back of her head, his eyes studying her intently. "So gratuitous earlier when you were practically begging for me to fuck you and now you get performance anxiety?" He barked out, his eyes narrowing in silent appraisal.

She was playing a most dangerous game with him, her legs trembling with raw, unadulterated lust for the man in front of her, her shaking hands reaching out for the apex of her thighs to provide herself some much needed relief only to be caught by him and captured roughly behind her back, holding her flush against him.

Killian cooed softly, his voice betraying his true motives as he brushed her blonde locks to the side for better access to her ear while she squirmed in his arms. "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way," he warned. "Now you are going to be compliant and suck my cock, _or_, I can spend the rest of the evening bringing you to the brink of orgasm and never let you come. Which sounds more appealing to you?" He jerked her head upwards towards him, his eyebrow shooting up in question waiting for her to answer.

Emma swallowed thickly before maneuvering herself onto her hands and knees between his spread legs, a hand poised on each of his inner thighs as she lowered her mouth down onto his cock.

Killian's hands found their way back underneath her skirt, roughly palming the rounded globes of her ass and pushing her body forward against him, making her choke. Killian groaned, his mouth opening wide in pleasure at the feeling of her mouth devouring him whole.

Emma gagged, the head of him hitting the back of her throat roughly, her nose grazing the dark nest of curls sitting just above his sex. She opened her jaw further to accommodate him, her throat muscles relaxing as tears pricked behind her closed eyelids.

"_You look so beautiful with your lips around me…" _he commented, his voice low and gravelly. She could practically feel his intrepid gaze boring into the top of her head as he held her down, refusing to release her as she inhaled frantically through her nose, her fingertips clawing at his stomach.

Emma heard him laugh humorously, the noise ringing in her ears amongst the silence as she tried to concentrate on breathing.

Killian provided a bit of mercy and pulled her up by the hair roughly with a start, her mouth forcefully releasing him with a loud pop that had her heaving and gasping, gulping back every bit of precious air she could give her lungs before he forced her back down, her mouth swallowing three fourths of his length.

Killian gripped her roughly, slamming her body against his in an attempt to get her to move against his length. "_Let me see my cock disappear into that wet little mouth of yours…" _he commanded, giving her an encouraging swat against her backside that had her legs clenching as all the wetness rushed from her.

Killian's fingertips ghosted over the soft curves of her ass, caressing as she began to suck him in earnest, the action had her crying with her mouth full of him, the vibrations going straight through him. Killian let a few choice curses fall from his lips as Emma continued to bob her head feverishly in his lap.

Killian brought his hand back down into her hair, digging roughly into her scalp for purchase against her assault, helping her along by shoving her mouth over him with the added buck of his hips that had tears rolling from the corners of her eyes.

"_Have you had enough yet, Emma, or are you still hungry for my cock?" _He asked her with mischievous intent. Emma panned her eyes towards his in an intense glare, nodding, her mouth still completely full of him.

Killian tugged her roughly by her hair, coaxing her off of him and laying her down against his chest, his fingers combing through her hair gently before brazenly telling her, "Turn around for me, love…"

Emma lifted her head slightly, facing him with a skeptical look in her eye after all he had just put her through. Killian brushed a few locks of her hair, his fingers falling to caress her cheek lovingly. "_Trust me," _he said, and the soft timbre of his voice had her willing to commit even the ugliest and most unforgiving of sins if he wished it.

Killian sat up behind her as she turned around, grabbing her from behind and pushing her down onto her hands and knees, her skirt lifting with the motion, baring all of her to him.

He lured her backwards, positioning her to where she hovered over his chest, her ass resting enticingly in the air over his face, her face eye level with his throbbing erection. Killian pulled her, a hand underneath each knee, her back arching towards his face, giving him the perfect view of her slick, wet heat which was soaked with the proof of her need for him.

Emma leaned forward on her elbows that were placed on either side of him, his need sticking up rim rod straight below her. Killian fixed his hands at her hips, dragging his face to her scorching heat, his nose nuzzling against her clit. He basked in her addictive scent, making her take a sharp breath in anticipation.

Killian's tongue darted out of his mouth, giving her a tentative lick through her moist folds that had her fists tightening in the sheets as she bucked desperately against his mouth.

Killian shushed her, his breath hitting her swollen clit in the process, her body bowing further against him. He brought his hand up to her back, caressing her spine gently, easing her forward to where her lips grazed his tip, still moist with her saliva. "_Suck." _

Emma wrapped her lithe hand around the hilt of his shaft, grasping it firmly as she gave him a few pumps before lowering her mouth onto him. Emma groaned, her throat opening up to receive him fully while her hand continued to work his shaft in time with the thrusting of her mouth, swallowing him greedily.

"Just like that," he purred. "That's a good girl, suck me dry..." he praised devotedly against her aching clit, his finger stroking her lazily doing little to douse the flames that threatened to consume her while the fingers of his other hand gingerly circled the rounded skin of her backside before flicking his tongue against her swollen bundle of nerves, eliciting a low moan of pleasure from his eager recipient.

Emma's legs clenched instinctually, her juices trickling down over his fingers and tongue as he lapped it up and sank two fingers into her depths and steadily began to pump them in time with the movements of his tongue.

"Fuck me, god, you feel so good, Emma," he encouraged, leading her to pick up the pace, her hair falling down around her shoulders like a curtain as she continued her wanton assault on him, moaning around his cock, letting him know just how much she enjoyed it while thrusting her hips back against his, mixed with her desperate cries for release.

"You gonna come for me, Emma?" He taunted her, his voice smooth as velvet as it came out in whispered pants against her sensitive flesh. "_I want to feel you come against me, taste you on my tongue, you taste so good…" _he moaned deliriously, so consumed by her, the taste of her driving him to near-insanity.

Killian felt her walls flutter against his fingers, sensing his dirty little secret was on the brink of orgasm and decided to help her along. He withdrew a finger, his tongue leaving her clit earning him a whimper of protest before his tongue joined his finger within her, working double time to bring her over the edge while his thumb worked her clit into a fever pitch.

His lips effortlessly suckled while his tongue curled inside her, his finger thrusting fanatically, the combination making her head spin as she struggled around his hard length, nearly unable to keep up. His pace was demanding, rough and punishing as she clawed at the sheets, panting around his length as she felt her walls flutter around his fingers, coming violently as he gasped his own release, spurting down her throat as she milked every last drop from him.

Killian and Emma were lost in each other, each riding out their individual highs, his tongue lapping up every drop of her that he could. Emma swallowed, releasing him from her mouth with a wet pop, gasping for breath as she recovered from her intense orgasm, riding out the last tremors with slight jerks of her hips as he worked his mouth over her overly sensitive flesh, bathing her with his tongue.

He placed a lingering kiss upon her sex before retracting himself from her completely, then pulled her back against him and into his waiting arms where he ran his fingers through her sweaty locks and pressed delicate kisses to every inch of her that his mouth could reach while they calmed down.

Emma let out a throaty whimper, arching further into his touch until she could no longer stand it. She turned in his arms, hoisting herself up and over his lap and lowered her mouth to his. Killian's hand cupped her face, thumbing at the soft skin of her cheek while he sucked on her lower lip, nibbling, his other hand dipping underneath her un-tucked shirt, his fingertips worshipping the smooth skin of her back.

Emma lowered an explorative hand to the bunched up material of his shirt, running her fingertips over the muscular skin underneath it, earning her an appreciative groan. Emma continued her exploration, her fingers traveling upwards until she reached his pecs where each of his nipples stood erect waiting for her attention. She thumbed over one, and his mouth parted against hers with a gentle "ah" before she showed the other the same care.

Killian nipped at her lip, pulling away slowly to gaze up at the blonde goddess sitting astride him, his cock springing back to life as he felt her damp sex brush against him. He swept a few stray locks of her hair out of her face before tugging her back down to his lips, their centers rocking back against each other wantonly, their tongues dueling while her hands furiously tore at the buttons that held his shirt together while his hands snaked underneath her shirt, his fingertips slowly raking down her back.

Emma continued to paw at his shirt until it opened, bearing his naked chest to her gaze. She leaned forward, leaving a hot trail of kisses down his chest. His hand anchored in her hair, watching intently as she worked him over with her beautiful, pink lips.

Killian caught her wrist sharply as it reached the curls sitting just above the base of him, tugging it back to his lips and kissing her palm, his lips gently scraping against the skin there before he laved his tongue up her arm, tasting the skin tinged with a light sheen of sweat from their earlier activities.

_She tasted divine._

Emma's breath caught in her throat at the action, her thighs clenching together in unbidden anticipation for the main event that she knew was sure to come. Killian pushed his hands underneath the waist band of her skirt, his fingertips digging into the swell of her buttocks, rolling her hips hungrily into his while she chewed on her bottom lip viciously, trying to contain the moans threatening to tumble forth from her lips.

Killian slipped her skirt over her hips and down her thighs, the material pooling at her knees as his hands thrust her crisp, white button-up over the taunt skin of her stomach to gain access to her aching center to find her hot and ready for him.

Killian's thumb circled around her clit, watching her gasp for him, his eyes intense and burning for her, his mouth falling open to mimic her needy cries, basking in the way he made her crumble before him.

Emma bent forward, her forehead resting against his, her mouth open in serene bliss as he continued his motions against her, his eyes never leaving hers. "_You gonna come for me, Emma?" _He taunted, his voice dripping sex, his fingers stroking her before deftly slipping two fingers into her, curling and stretching to push her over the edge.

"_Come on, love," _he narrowed his eyes, pleading with her to let go, "_come for me…" _

Killian felt her tense, her walls clamping around his fingers as her orgasm washed over her, her hips dragging along his fingers, working herself through it, smoothing her tousled hair as he brought her down from her high.

He tossed her a smug smile, withdrawing his fingers swiftly and sitting up slightly to work her out of her shirt, his careful fingers expertly sweeping over each button with purpose. Killian gloated silently as he took in her disheveled appearance, her shirt tails billowing open and revealing the swell of her pert breasts wrapped in a virginal white strapless bra. Her eyes were raw with lust, sweat-soaked curls cascading over her shoulders, her bottom half completely exposed to him.

_The picture of perfection. _

Emma reached behind her, tugging the clasp of her bra and letting it fall in front of her, her breasts bouncing slightly.

Killian couldn't help himself as he groaned inwardly, gripping her by the hips and flipping them over, his body pressing against hers, her breasts scraping deliciously against his silky chest hair as he captured her mouth with his, kissing her breathlessly.

He let his lips trail down her body, wasting no time in attaching his mouth to her swollen nipple and teasing it with his mouth while kneading its twin. His mouth was greedy and ravenous, rolling the bud between his teeth, his hand molesting the other as if he would never live to touch it another day. He had her right where he wanted her: writhing underneath him in unashamed ecstasy.

Emma threaded her fingers into his hair, grasping at the dark hairs sticking up on his head as he switched breasts, paying the other the same attention, strangled moans parting her lips, allowing him to know just what he was doing to her.

He sat up, dragging his lips from her nipple to toss his shirt over his shoulders and onto the floor before sliding his pants down his hips, adjusting himself accordingly to rid them completely leaving him in all of his naked glory like the Adonis he was.

Emma licked her lips, divesting herself of the only article of clothing she had left, leaving her unashamedly nude underneath him.

Killian stood on his knees in front of her, gripping the hilt of himself, his cock effortlessly gliding against the glistening silken folds of her sex, the weeping tip of him sweeping over her opening in a teasing fashion that tore a tortured moan from her lips. Killian gazed down at her with nothing but adoration, his eyes gleaming in amused satisfaction as she writhed beneath him, her lips parting in silent cries of torment. Emma briskly ground her hips against him in a plea for him to finally enter her.

Killian flashed her a smug smile, pulling her forward by her hips so that he was nestled right up against her, the flesh of his cock meeting the apex of her thighs instantly as she bit back another moan.

"_Please," _she begged breathlessly, voice hoarse with arousal, her hand jolting out to reach for him, any part of him.

Killian pushed her hands underneath her, his fingertips digging deliciously into the rounded flesh of her buttocks as he tilted her pelvis forward, giving him a far more erotic view than what he had been given previously. He wasted no time in capturing her right leg by the ankle and hitching it over his shoulder, his brow furrowing in careful concentration as he guided the head of his cock, coated in her arousal, to her dripping entrance and sinking down inch by glorious inch.

Emma gasped as he filled her, her body arching off of the bed in sheer ecstasy, her hands clawing at the bed sheets beside her until he was wrapped up tightly in her wet heat.

Killian released a long, drawn-out groan of pleasure at the feeling, and Emma clamped around his cock like a vice. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head at her steady hold on him.

"_Fuck," _he grunted, unsheathing himself and surging back in, anchoring himself against her leg and propelling himself forward with every tantalizing thrust of his hips against hers. Sweat coated his brow, his body sinking closer to her chest, bringing her leg down with him as he pumped himself furiously into her, allowing himself to go deeper than ever before.

Emma looked up at him, his eyes sweeping over hers with pure amazement at every single whimpering moan he managed to yield from her perfect pink lips, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration, his mouth parting with every heaving breath he took, pushing into her hard and deep, his hips bruising against hers.

Killian rocked into her rapidly, his eyes flitting down to where they were joined, his eyes going wide at the sight of his fat cock disappearing into her with every tantalizing thrust inside of her, her body jolting and responding to his every movement. Emma gasped when he hit that spot inside of her, her lithe form arching up to his, her breathing picking up as he continued to drive into her with fluid and powerful thrusts.

Emma grasped his cross, pulling him to her by the neck and connecting their lips, her mouth opening so he could coax his tongue inside, their lips moving in sync with his heavy, shallow thrusts inside of her. Her mouth opened over his lips in a silent, heady whimper, her eyes closing, eyebrows creasing the closer she got to her finish. _"Killian," _she breathed against his lips, her voice rough and needy as she wound her fingers into his dark, sweaty hair, her eyes pleading with him for release.

Sensing her urgency, Killian let out a low growl, sitting himself backwards and forcefully dropped her leg to her chest, the other leg joining soon after, her legs bent, his body resting against them as he surged inside of her, searching for her orgasm. Killian worked diligently, his cock stretching her thin without pause as she whimpered his name over and over again. He pressed harder against her, pounding into her relentlessly, her body struggling against his as the pressure pooled in her belly.

He heard the breath hitch in her throat, a stuttering wail falling from her lips as she fell apart around him, her body shuddering with the force of her climax. Killian continued to drag himself within her, drawing out her pleasure while seeking out his own.

Killian gazed down at her adoringly, her beautiful golden girls laid out around her, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. She was the picture of innocence.

_His innocent little school girl._

Emma pulled her shaky legs down from her chest, bending them at either side of her as he jerked into her, resting on his forearms.

Killian breathed heavily, shifting his body up then back down, impaling himself desperately, his eyes blown wide, his orgasm just over the horizon. He pulled out, earning a whimper of protest from Emma as he stood on his knees between her legs, his fist moving up and down against his rigid length in a fast-paced rhythm. His eyes glazed over, and his mouth was set in a tight line while his other hand traveled to the apex of her thighs and sunk two fingers into her silky depths, his thumb tracing over her clit vigorously in hopes of getting her to surrender to him one more time.

Emma arched her back, her palms placed flat on the bed as his dark eyes bored into hers. "_Come for me," _he rasped out, his eyes dark and intense with the command, his fingers working relentlessly to bring her to climax as he stroked his own needy length, his breath coming out in short pants that mimicked her own whimpering gasps. Killian sputtered, his mouth falling open in a silent cry, his hand jerking loosely around his length, emptying himself over Emma's stomach as he felt her convulse around his fingers, shuddering with her own release, riding his fingers to her completion.

"_That's it, Emma, ride my fingers love," _he nodded his head encouragingly, in complete awe as he watched her fall apart underneath him, his own pleasure sated for now, choosing to concentrate on hers. He hovered over her, his heaving chest meet hers as his lips pressed careful, tentative kisses to her sweaty skin, her movements slowing down until she fell slack against the bed. Killian gave her a few more thorough pumps of his fingers before withdrawing them, Emma groaning upon their removal. His damp fingers raked against the bed sheets to wipe off the excess as he breathed deeply into her neck.

Killian laid on top of her, his body sated, careful to keep the majority of his weight off of her. His hand reached out beside him for the handy box of tissues he started to keep next to the bed for just this very reason. He mustered up the strength to lift himself off of her, the sticky substance coating both of them as he pried his body from hers and pulled himself to a seated position on his knees between her spread legs.

Killian collected a few tissues from the box in his hand, arching his back as he leaned forward to politely tend to her needs before his own. Killian gazed down at her as the tissue in his hand swept up the sticky mess on her stomach, she looked ethereal; her eyes full of youth and innocence, her messy blonde curls laid out around her like a golden halo, her skin flushed pink with proof of the orgasm he had just given her, her lips puckered into a soft o, watching intently as he cleaned her off.

He folded the used tissues, placing them on the mattress beside him before drawling a few more to lap up the remainder, the delicate material tearing in fragments as it dragged across her creamy skin. "Don't give me that look," he spoke up incredulously, his eyes meeting hers with a cautionary glare.

"What look?" She pretended to play dumb, a dangerous smirk gracing her lips as she stretched her aching limbs in the most graceful and seductive way.

"You know exactly to what I'm referring," he narrowed his eyes in a chastising manner.

"Enlighten me," she teased with an amused coy smile, the smooth pads of his fingers tracing the trail left by the tissue to assure she was clean before shifting over to himself.

"Enlighten you?" He repeated in a questioning tone, his gaze flitting towards hers as she nodded her head, her hand coming to play with her blonde curls beside her. Killian pushed the used Kleenex to the side with the rest of them, taking a few for himself and blotted the sticky mess that had his chest hair sticking together. "It's getting more difficult to be with you like this. I'm constantly losing control with you and that's dangerous. I won't mess up your life in that way." He explained, never once making eye contact with her.

Emma arched a questioning eyebrow in his direction, her features softening when she finally understood what he was talking about. "You're the one that's too impatient to put on a condom." She giggled lightly.

Killian tossed the tissue into the pile with the rest, releasing a low growl, his body bowing towards hers, capturing her forearms in his hands and pinning her down, his face contorting with unbidden aggression. "This is not a joking matter. This is _serious_! Act like an adult, for Christ's sake," he grumbled.

Emma's face fell at his words, her brows furrowing as she bit back her retort, "I'm not an adult, Killian. I'm seventeen, for fuck's sake, and last time I checked, that's what you _liked_ about me."

Killian's lips tightened into a thin line, his forehead creasing as the realization flooded over him, his face betraying his thoughts, the inner conflict plainly etched on his face. he made no further comment as he slowly pulled back from her, releasing her from his tight grasp. Killian sat on his knees in front of her, his gaze fixed straight ahead of him, ignoring the squirming woman – no, _girl_, beneath him, the cold, harsh reality setting in.

Sure, he knew what he was doing, but he had never truly stopped to think about it, and here it was, laid in the simplest of terms with no way around the truth of the matter. _He was fucking a seventeen-year-old girl. _

Killian's jaw clenched, his head lowering slightly in shame, his eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment before snapping them open.

Sensing his uneasiness, Emma sat up on her elbows, her hair falling against her back as her hand came to touch the hard planes of his face only to have him snap at her.

"I need a moment," he told her plainly, removing her hand from him and getting off the bed.

Emma's eyes followed his nude form as he made his way to the bathroom, her eyes shutting as she heard the door slam behind him, her lips downturned into a small frown before placing herself back down upon the bed.

_He just needed some time…_

Killian absentmindedly flipped the light switch, the lights flickering to life just above the mirror, the light dull and dark with one bulb with a steady stream of light, one dead and the other on its last legs of life. He crossed over the expanse of the bathroom, unable to take the sight of his reflection staring back at him and took a seat on the closed lid of the toilet right by the bath tub, catching the yellowing tiles out of the corner of his eye.

He gave out a long, strangled sigh, burying his head into his hands, his elbows at his knees as he bent forward, his fingers digging into the dark tufts of hair at his scalp. His mind was twisting and turning with the reality of his situation, the idea making his stomach churn, his mind at war with itself.

"_What do I do, Annie? Just tell me what to do…"_

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

Killian emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later to find Emma leaning against the headboard behind her, propped up by a pillow and nestled into the sheets resting just above her breasts, cigarette in hand as she tilted her head in his direction.

Killian's gaze met hers and he gave her a small smile which she returned, much to his relief. He padded over to the bed, now wearing a pair of plain grey sweat pants that hung low on his hips, the muscles of his chest jutting out from the toned v of his hips and he joined her on the bed, crawling towards her, leaning in and pulling her into his lips for a searing kiss.

He gently cupped her face with his hand, his fingertips a feather-like touch sweeping against her jaw, his bottom lip prying her lips apart, his tongue darting into to taste the tobacco on her breath. Emma gasped into his mouth, her eyes closing instinctually as she gave into him, their noses brushing together as the cigarette continued to burn in her hand, ash gathering at the end.

Emma pulled away slightly, nipping lightly at his bottom lip, her eyes flickering to his, a smile gracing her lips which he happily returned. Killian gave her one last lingering peck against her lips before taking a seat next to her, lying back against the headboard.

He pulled her towards him, her body lying against his, her head resting against his chest as he ran his fingers gingerly through her blonde curls. "I'm sorry for losing my temper with you earlier," he whispered an apology against her hair. "It would seem I have quite a short fuse when it comes to you," he carried on, pressing apologetic kisses to her hair line.

Emma gave a curt nod in response, leaning over him to ash the end of her cigarette into the ash tray beside the bed before bringing it to her lips and taking a long, drawn-out drag. "I have an appointment Monday at the clinic," she told him with an exhale of smoke.

Killian couldn't hide the smile on his face, his lips buried in her hair, "Thank you."

Emma hummed, giving him a skeptical look, the lines in her forehead creasing with the motion. "I don't know why you are so adamant about this…"

"Is it so wrong for me to want to protect you?" He gave her an assuring look, "To protect _us?" _He reaffirmed, his hand moving down to the side of her face, caressing it with his calloused fingertips.

Emma fell into his touch, her face grazing against the palm of his hand, her eyes closing instinctually. "There's not a thing I won't do to keep you safe." He declared.

Killian brought her head back down onto his shoulder, cradling his hand at the back of her head before taking the cigarette from her hand, ashing the end and taking a pull from it, the inhale and exhale of the smoke in his system relaxing him and giving him some much-needed peace of mind.

"I thought you quit," Emma pondered aloud, peering up at him in question.

"I thought I'd quit a lot of things…" He told her, seeking her gaze, "_I suppose I was wrong," _he contemplated, bringing the cigarette to his lips once more, the smoke filling his lungs. He held it for a few moments then released it with a heavily weighed sigh.

_AN: I know it's been a while and I am absolutely dying to know what you think. This chapter was pretty much pure smut. Reviews are always nice but if you are too shy you can always PM me. Thanks so much for reading and thank you for continued support. Until next time. –Cat _


End file.
